


Finding Comfort In The Whip

by killajokejosie



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bad Dirty Talk, Bennet loses his mind, Chair Sex, Chronic Pain, Don't Judge, Drunk Sex, Edmund is so gay that he doesn't realize it, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fortune Telling, H division, Homer Jackson is an enabler, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Public Display of Affection, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Suspicions, Workplace Relationship, don't lie to me, hip check, jack the ripper mentioned, police work, shoulder check, shouting, susan be trippin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When troubles arise with the wife, who better to turn to then your friendly neighborhood police surgeon? Maybe that would make sense, except that it really doesn't and he really isn't the friendliest person out there, one might suspect a sergeant friendlier still, but there was just something about him...</p><p>Reid falls in lust with his American, taking comfort in his muscular arms. Until it becomes a bit clearer, and it was never just lust at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust Be Thy Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Nothing that was happening when I started writing this could have been an influence on it. I was trying to start something in the Stony family, but this is what came of it. Apparently annoying Carly Rae Jepsen (sp?) songs trigger Reid/Homer. Anyways, I am American and don't have a beta so all the issues are issues. This is very much a WIP and it will change and be messy until I see fit...I guess...
> 
> Also... magical, but not totally inspirational(seriously) list of music that I played during the writing of the first three chapters...guess it may kinda go with it. Kinda...   
> http://8tracks.com/blacknailheart/the-captain-and-the-inspector

The way that my heart raced when he was anywhere near me was almost crippling. What exactly had gotten into me, I did not know. But, I did know that it was becoming increasingly difficult to be around him, work related or otherwise. 

I was beginning to wonder if the two of us would be able to remain. He was my friend, he was my division's police surgeon, but he was also devilishly attractive. At any rate, I could not make eye contact with him for a prolonged amount of time.

That was what made the dead room so unbelievably uncomfortable. It was, in fact, mostly my fault. I was at the very least willing to admit that. Ever since the night our hands had touched, lingering for a moment longer than what was technically acceptable. He had grabbed my wrist and I was lost, realising there was so much more to him than what meets the eye.

"Reid?" He muttered, so brilliantly close to me that I could feel his breath on my neck.

I turned my head ever so slightly, letting my focus drop to his scrumptious lips, trying to figure out when it was that I actually began feeling this way.

"Yes, Jackson?" I got the words out just in the knick of time.

We were alone, but this was not a remotely safe place for either of us to get so close. There had been few words between us past the events with our fingers. Not once did we think to discuss what was to become of us, or why it even happened in the first place.

Despite all that was running through my mind and undoubtedly his, he pressed his lips against mine. Kissing me with all the passion and intensity of a man possessed.

I pushed him away like any logical minded man, happily or not, would do. "You just kissed me,"

He looked confused by my words. "Yes, I did. Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course, but you caught me off guard,"

"That was sort of the point, but I will work on it for next time,"

"Next time?" I knew my eyes were wide from his statement, so bold and yet, humorous.

"Oh, I plan on doing that again. I will work on my technique, though, for you. It won't be such a rush, I will warn you." He explained, a wicked smile taking over.

I was flushed, my cheeks warm and my body tingling as the sparks shot off in my spine. He was touching me again, gently on my lower back. Killing me.

_What could we possibly be?_

***

There was no comfort from my strange feelings, not even in my own home. The sight of Emily, when she remained in the house, did nothing to calm my nerves. She only made it worse, because she wasn't him.

Captain Homer Jackson. His kiss still lingered upon my lips, his taste on my tongue. I certainly thought that my desire for him would drive me mad.

Perhaps, I might have been able to rest. I needed a real chance to clear my head.

Except that my American, he arrived at my doorstep. He was drunk, bottle of whiskey in his hands. I hoped that he had a decent reason for this interruption. It was inappropriate, not to mention indecent, and I very much wanted to invite him inside.

And, how could I refuse him in all of his madness? Beautiful and masculine, completely fantastic and unruly.

"Reid?" He began, sloppily. "Reid, I don't think I can sleep without you,"

The way that he said my name, almost too much for my mind to handle.

I breathed him in. The smell of the alcohol filled my lungs, making me desire the drink as much as I desired him. I quickly looked to either side of the street for any prying eyes before pulling Homer inside. The door was slammed behind him, I pressing him against the wood, our bodies touching like they had before.

His left eyebrow lifted in response to my bold actions. "Emily?"

I shook my head. "She stepped out, apparently she is not as keen to my company these days as you appear to be,"

The last time we were in this situation replayed in my head. That time, that wonderful moment in time, we had been much more secretive, sneaking around to avoid the suspicion of the other members of law enforcement in the building. It would have been nothing short of a disaster had someone discovered reason we acted the way we did.

He caught me in a lip lock, only partially by surprise. This kiss was much more passionate, less hasty than our last. I allowed myself to fall into him, knowing full well that my weight would be partially supported by the door behind him. The kiss deepened, and I was certain that he would take my breath away both figuratively and literally. 

I broke the kiss for air. I took deep breaths, my eyes locked onto his. He wrapped his arms around my neck, fingers curled in my hair. His long eyelashes batted over his lovely dark eyes. I couldn't help, but notice how enlarged his jet black pupils had grown. 

"We should..." I began to speak, but he had an index finger pressed against my lips in an instant. 

His finger was replaced by his lips. We were kissing, again, even better than before. Every time we touched was better than the last. I found that I could not get enough of him. Though his drunken comments from before were simply that, nothing deeper, I being sober wondered if it might be true for me. 

I might just be mad, I did not care. I might just be falling in love with a member of my own sex. Which could indeed make me a madman, in some form or another. Whichever the case, I'd be more than willing to accept it.

Somehow through kisses and lusty passion we managed to navigate up the stairs and into the bedroom. He had left a trail of clothing in our wake. My judgement clearly clouded by the talent behind his tongue, I didn't seem to have a care that Emily might arrive home to see before they were taken care of.

The genius that was Homer, as much as he actually was or was not that man, yanked my body down onto the bed, on top of him. A tangled mess of limbs and lips. The only question was: where did we go from here?

"You just going to stare at me like a damn fool while your cock presses into my thigh...or are you going to fuck me?" He asked before tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth.

I understood what he said. I had a very basic idea of how it would all work in between two men. I had heard the stories and certainly had been listening to Jackson's suggestive words. This was all in concept, however, because I was not completely sure of all the technical matters of it. I did not have the experience. 

"I'll fuck you," I said blankly, still allowing my mind to catch up with the rest of my body. 

"Then do it already, fuck me," He whispered, nibbling on my jawline.

I nodded.

Without any further hesitation I grabbed Jackson, hauling him up on all fours. I moved him into a position that appeared the most obvious, pushing his shoulders closer to the mattress.

I gripped the base of my hard cock, stroking the length a few times with a swift motion. There was no way that I could possibly be more physically prepared for what was to occur next. That being said, mentally there was room for improvement.

I spit on my hand, returning to stroking my dick once more, slicking down the initial preejaculation. My spare had was placed on his lower back, putting forth a minor amount of pressure to steady him, to urge him to relax. From there I slowly thrust forward, entering his warmth gently to the sound of him groaning at the initial discomfort. 

Once I was sure that he was in a better state, I pulled out, thrusting back into the velvet heat I craved only when I was able to find a rhythm. The deeper I was allowed, the more intense the pleasure. We were very easily finding a true connection in the midst of the sweat and noise.

My hands moved securely to his hips. To compliment the thrusting, I pulled him onto me. Harder, faster, the moaning from us both increased to levels that would certainly be able to be heard by neighbors or otherwise.

"Harder," Homer, muffled by a pillow, cried out, hoping I could put him over the edge.

I did as he requested, throwing all the power I had into my hips. I let one of my hands drift from his hip and down to the erection between his legs that he had been neglecting so unfortunately. In order for him to make reach completion, I felt my intervention was needed.

The tingles ran down my spine, tightening at the center of my being. The feelings associated with being deep inside of Captain Jackson built up, tipping me to the point that I could no longer hold back. With one final, deeply penetrating thrust to the bundle of nerves within him I came, collapsing onto him with no ability to hold myself up any longer. 

I continued to nurture his manhood, running my hand tightly around it, tugging him tenderly. It did not take long for him to join me in the state of bliss I entered only seconds before. 

I wiped my semen covered palm against the sheets. I rolled over beside him, looking right into his dazed, darkened eyes. He mustered some sort of a sleepy half smile as he reached over to touch the side of my face. He appeared to have lost the effects of the whiskey, sweating it out in the heat of our passion.

I placed a hand over his, nuzzling him just a little, the roughness of his skin somehow silently comforting. His smile grew larger and he moved in close, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He never said a single word.

I did not mind. 


	2. A Reminder Of Who I Really Am

Every night that my wife did not return home only served as a reminder of what I had been doing in our marital bed with an, no, my American. There was something a bit awful about knowing and accepting that I was no longer truly an honest man. I had barely held onto such a title in my work life, now it faltered at home, but then again, it had been for a while.

The worst part was that I did not particularly care all that much, not anymore. My American was where I found everything and anything that I needed. Everyone already knew just how much he was not an honest man. 

I had plenty of reasons to consider that he and I were one in the same. To say that I might be more involved in our situation was more than an understatement. Nothing was certain, however, not with the rest of H Division seeming to take an extra extensive interest in the two of us any time that we were alone. 

Literally, any time.

Even in passing. It must have been strangely deemed absurd that the Police Surgeon and the Detective Inspector spend any time together last minute. We didn't understand. We figured that it was all fine so long as we would find time to be alone in the end.

In the dead room, it was no different. Bennet was by far the worst. The Detective Sergeant was loyal, but as much as he put his trust in me he had distrust for Jackson. It was understandably so, but it was also magnificently annoying.

He stood there in the threshold, facial expression dancing a fine line between disturbed and confused. It was the exact response I should have expected considering what he may or may not have seen when he walked in.

"Sergeant, what brings you here so early?" Jackson asked, his hand still on the back of his head, the place that he threw it upon getting startled by Drake.

At that point it was most likely too late. There was an incredibly high chance that Drake had seen Homer's hand laying on my chest, mine on his hip. Either way, I had not found a decent, reasonable excuse should he come to ask.

In all honesty, the two of us should have been smart enough to pick a less accessible room, if one at all. However, the mistake had already been made. 

"What are you talking about? It is not early." He was sure of himself. Completely. "We have work to do, work that cannot be easily done from this room alone."

I nodded, my new signature response, agreeing only because it was true.

"It can wait a few minutes," Homer muttered, looking to me for some sort of answer that I was not sure how to give.

"Inspector, would you kindly explain to our Police Surgeon why these things have to be done in a timely manner?" Drake asked me.

His voice took me by surprise for some reason. I could not quite place why, but it almost felt as if he was accusing me of some heinous activity. It lead me to wonder how he might react had he seen more, seen the way we were before we shared a bed. 

Of course, now all I could think about was sharing a bed.

"Reid?" I was beginning to feel like there was always someone saying my name. Homer, however, was allowed to say it as much as he did so please. I did quite like when he did. 

"Yes, Jackson?" I responded disgustingly quick.

Drake gave me a strange look, irritated most likely by the fact that I had not bothered to say a thing to him when he spoke and rightfully so.

"Perhaps, we will just finish our conversation later, I think that Sergeant Drake is right, this time, we should go take care of the case."

I sighed. It was another wonderful day at work, the life of Whitechapel's DI was never dull. In reality, I really did not mind it so much. This was another chance to solve a crime on the city's bloodiest streets.

***

A woman, a foreigner, had been stabbed to death with a stick. An actual sharp branch from a tree had been stabbed into a young woman's lower abdomen seventeen times, each causing a different and identifiable wound. Most of her blood was on the street where she lay, or soaked into her clothes. This had been a very recent crime. That wasn't what disturbed me most, however, what disturbed me most was the fact that she had been pregnant, leading me to suspect the father of the child involved. 

It was a real shame that there were people out there that were able to commit such crimes. Thankfully, there were men like my team in H Division and myself to put them down. Whitechapel had seen enough bloodshed in recent times, enough unsolved crimes, I was not about to allow another. 

Except, for the fact that I was completely and totally distracted. Each time I went to scan the scene of the murder, I would find my eyes locked onto a part of Jackson that I vividly remembered the sight of naked. It made me think about how much I wanted to see him in such a state. Certainly, I would become useless if this nonsense continued. 

"The tree branch in question here, the murder weapon to be exact, is actually underneath her," Jackson announced, suddenly standing up with the object in his hands. 

"It was underneath her?" I said, mostly out of disbelief. I looked down at the deceased, noticing that Jackson had propped her up on her side to reveal the branch. At least one of the puncture wounds had gone through her completely.

It had been a good observation on his part. I always valued his input, even when others did not. 

"Anything else?" Drake asked, making me believe he had felt left out of this investigation thus far.

Passersby were beginning to gather around, morbid curiosity dragging them wherever officers stood for prolonged periods of time. I understood their reasonings for taking an interest in the case, but they only assured me that we needed to hurry along with the proceedings and get the body off of the street.

There was something I did not understand: why bodies were so often left in the street for all to see? If I were to commit murder, I would be careful to hide the victim's body and the evidence. That might have been what separated the police from criminals.

"This woman is not native and neither is this branch that was used to kill her. Killer was most probably a man based on the downward sweeping motion that had to have been used to stab her this way, placing the person in close range and at least a half of a foot, or rather fifteen point twenty four centimeters taller than her. Looking at all of that information, we are looking for a tall man with strong arms who knew this gal pretty damn well. Obviously, I will know more after I get a better look at her in the dead room."

"Very well, then, let's get on with it, shall we?" Drake added in his own personal brand of sarcastic indifference to show that he was still here and that he was growing impatient.

My eyes were still studying the back of the victim's body, even as she was moved onto the stretcher. There had been something on her clothes that was not blood, nor other bodily fluid that I recognized. I had a small urge to reach out and touch whatever it might have been. For some reason, I had become instantly curious.

"Reid," I heard Jackson, but I was not prepared to acknowledge him in any way.

"Reid?" He said my name again, as a question.

"Reid!" I was still lost in my own mind, not caring about a thing in the outside world.

"Edmund Fucking Reid!!" He shouted, shoving me lightly, just enough to bring me back.

"Yes, Jackson?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I do not know what you mean,"

"You seem off, has something gotten into you?" His arm was now casually laid across my shoulder.

I raised both of my eyebrows at him, desperately wanting to make a sort of snide, inappropriate comment that was not likely to go unnoticed. 

"Down boy," He said with a wink, knowing full well what I had been thinking about.

Thankfully, he had decided to whisper his last line.


	3. Nothing So Sweet

"You going home tonight, Reid?" I found the question odd since he had to have known the answer.

"That is a strange thing to ask,"

"I am serious, Edmund, dead serious,"

"Okay, yes, I planned on it,"

He grabbed one of my hands, giving it a tight squeeze before leaning in close. "How about instead of going home, where you will not be getting laid, why don't you spend the night with me in my room?"

"Susan let's you have visitors that are not paying customers?" I asked him with a wink.

He pressed his body against mine. "She will make an exception for you, she will have to,"

"How can you be so certain?"

I shuddered. His forehead was against mine, our eyes locked onto each other's. I was going to melt into him at this rate.

"Come with me," He whispered in my ear, still holding my hand.

"Lead the way, Captain,"

Without another word we were on our way. He never let go of my hand, the grip only tightened as we strolled down the dimly lit streets of our Whitechapel. There were few people not in their homes at this hour, those that were out and about had no care for the two men walking without a proper direction. It was wonderful, peaceful to a point which I was not at all prepared for. 

Jackson danced around me playfully when we were without even the streetlights for guidance. His true lovely instantly shown through as he spun into my arms, stealing kisses from me when I least expected it.

As we drew closer to the home he shared with Susan his head found comfort resting on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close, causing our hips together. The contact, with only fabric and skin protecting bone.

Finally, we were in the house. I had come to be rather familiar with the floorplan, thanks mostly to several investigations that had brought me there. 

Susan was sitting in a chair in the parlor, sipping what I imagined was tea even though it seemed rather late to be drinking any. She should have been asleep. She had been waiting. She had clearly wondered where her occasionally loyal husband was. She was alerted to our presence when Jackson ran into a table. 

"And just what do you two think you are doing?" She asked, hands on her hips, eyes making assumptions of the worst possible things.

"Going upstairs," Jackson grumbled with his hat in his hands.

"Both of you? The two of you have been spending a lot of time together recently. Did you not spend the night at his home, or wherever the two of you found suitable, all of last week?"

"Susan, we talked about this, you know what is going on, you are never so curious when it comes to me and your girls."

"Inspector Reid is not one of my girls, I do not know what it is that goes on between the two of you," She stepped closer to me, her small gloved hand reaching out to grab at the collar of my shirt. 

"What do you want to know?" Jackson appeared restless, his pursuits to bed me being casually thwarted by his wife.

"Oh, I am not asking to know anything," She bit her bottom lip. "I am just a bit curious for you two, I would like to watch in the way that some of the clientele do with the girls. I will be just watching, though, nothing more."

"Fascinating," I spit out, looking her in the eyes, feeling rather curious myself.

"Susan, what kind of joke is this?"

She snapped her head in her husband's direction. Her intense expression had softened into one that was pure amusement. "I am only kidding, I just wanted to see the look on Mr. Reid's face. It was well worth it. Now, I suppose that the two of you can continue on."

Homer grabbed my hand again, leading me up the stairs to his desired room. I was back on his schedule. I was under his control. I rather liked his strange dominance.

***

Homer shoved me down onto the bed. He crawled on top, catching me in a passionate kiss that left me gasping. His stubble against my cheek was so unique a feeling that I was instantly mesmerized, instantly wanting more. I was lost in him.

"I want to..." He trailed off when I found a spot on his neck that made him moan.

"What do you want, Captain?" I whispered in his ear.

His hands moved around my neck as I sat up, holding him in my arms.

"I want to show you something amazing that I learned when I was very young," He said with a seductive wink.

"Oh? Care to tell me what it may be?" I asked him before diving into his collarbone, nibbling down, running my tongue along the indents, tasting the salt of his skin.

"It is a surprise," He growled.

His dominance came back. He pushed me flat on my back and slid down the length of my body, stopping when his head was near my hard shaft.

Quick fingers unfastened my trousers, releasing my cock that had been struggling against fabric. His hand stroked my shaft, tugging at just the right moments. His talent expressly planning to drive me mad, right past the brink.

One of his eyebrows raised, his wicked smile tormenting me in the fullest capacity. I had no idea what to expect. His hand stopped moving, secure at the base. He slowly moved his mouth right over the tip.

Suddenly, his wet, hot mouth had wrapped around my manhood. His tongue and lips moved in spurts, teasing me in just the right ways.

His head bobbed up and down. Moans escaped from my lips continuously as the pleasure increased. I balled my hands into fists in the sheets, my back arched, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He took the entire length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, he hummed into me, building up everything.

Then he stopped. He took my throbbing cock out of his mouth and got off of the bed. He stripped himself of all his clothing, his lean muscles moving underneath his skin.

I wanted him. I was throbbing for him. I did not want to wait.

Before I knew it he had removed my clothes. He was straddling me once more. His left hand was resting on my chest while his right hand positioned my still hard cock inside of him.

He impaled himself on me. He winced, groaning a bit in discomfort. I thrust my hips upward into him, enjoying the velvet heat and finally feeling at ease with everything around me.

His head tipped back as he rocked himself back and forth. He moved up and down, finding a perfect rhythm that could have conquered any man, driven him to complete madness. He cried out for me to penetrate him deeper, he wanted me as I had wanted him.

I leaned forward, taking Jackson into an embrace. My lips found his again and the ever present lust took over. Sweat dripped from both our bodies as we remained in our sexual connection.

The build up was ever so close. The tightening took over as I gave the last of the thrusts my body would allow. He began to grind harder down onto me, forcing me to hit his prostate and throwing him into a violent orgasm.

"Fuck! Reid!" He shouted, throwing his spasming frame backwards.

I allowed his back to hit the mattress. I repositioned myself on top of him, pressing as deep inside him as possible. His legs squeezed around my waist, assisting at pulling me in even closer.

Within moments I, myself, had reached a climax. My legs weakened, causing me to collapse rather suddenly. My entire being taken over by post orgasmic glow. 

Jackson wiped the semen off of his stomach with a nearby handkerchief. He leaned up on his elbow, watching me patiently as I collected myself and my breath. 

I turned my head toward him and smiled. I couldn't help, but do so. He had done such a fine job of doing me in. "Captain Jackson, you never cease to amaze me,"

"The more time we spend alone, the more you look up at me with those god damn blue puppy dog eyes, the more I realize you would make a damn fine first mate."

"Sailor jokes, Jackson?"

He nodded. "Maybe a little, I like to see you smile, I want to see you do it more often, maybe,"

"May I be frank with you, Jackson?" I asked, leaning over so that I could run a finger over his still exposed skin. 

"Considering that I am naked in a bed with you I would imagine that you could be whatever you did so please," Sarcasm dripped from his words, still managing to sound sexual, even if that was not indeed his intent.

I was once again thrown back to remembering the first time. Kissing in secret, always too careful despite that no one was going to find us in our indecency on that small cot. 

I quickly snapped out of it, recalling that I had planned to ask a question. "Did you plan on informing me of your wife's knowledge of our affair?"

He chuckled, running a hand through his thick black hair. "Oh, c'mon, you're just jealous because you know that your wife would not be as accepting of our little arrangement."

_That, indeed, was an interesting statement._

"And what, pray tell, is our arrangement exactly?" 

His eyes widened. He did not speak, or make any attempt to do so. He simply licked his dry lips and gave me a rather odd, blank expression. 

"Perhaps, you do not understand the way a question works, you see, I ask you something, and then you follow up with an answer."  _Little did he know, I could be sarcastic, too._ "Or maybe you simply need me to ask my question again?"

Before I could reach the end of my last word, his lips collided against mine. His fingers latched onto my hair and he took me in further. That amazing tongue of his worked its way into my mouth, causing me to all, but lose control.

He broke the kiss. "Does that count as enough of an answer for you?" 

"Um...well...Um..." Now, he had me babbling like an absolute moron.

"I will take that as a yes," He half mumbled before rolling over with his back to me. 

I contemplated everything, just for a moment. I was not entirely sure what this all actually meant.

Jackson broke my thoughts by taking a hold of my hand, he tended to favor the left one, and gently pulling my arm so that it was around his body. I moved in closer so that we were sharing heat. He kissed the top of my hand and snuggled against me. He fell asleep in seconds. 

No matter where we were, this was where I belonged. I was meant to always be right beside him. I knew that now.


	4. The Sweetest Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not usually do one scene chapters, but I just loved this so much, it amused me...so I did.

"Are you actually interested in what you are reading, or is it a way for you to avoid me asking why you are smiling so much and why you haven't even bothered to shave?" Drake, as dear as he was to me, had recently become more of a nuisance, picking up on things that were much too subtle for the average person to catch on to or even care about.

He had yet to pick up on the differences in Jackson, but that may have been due to the fact that he was almost always unkempt in some way or another. He lacked a proper English side being American. I noticed the differences, however.

"Perhaps, it is a bit of both, this book Jackson gave me is **actually** quite a page turner," I replied, placing the book in front of my face to hide that I was blushed.

"Then, since I figured out the truth, will you tell me what is making you so bloody happy? You look like the cat who ate the canary."

My eyes darted over to Jackson, who was performing some sort of test on the fluid found on the back of the victim's dress. He looked up at me while I searched for a good excuse to tell Drake. I wasn't finding one.

"It is because he is sleeping with the Jew woman," Homer blurted out, sensing me grasping for words.

I could feel my eyes enlarge, almost to the point where I was sure that they would find just cause to pop out of my head. It had been a damn good reason, but at the same time it also did find a way to irritate me.

"Oh, really? Is that true? Guess it does make sense, did catch you kissing her the other day."

Deeply considering the way that my eyes already felt, I did not dare look back over at Jackson. He was never supposed to find out about the kiss, especially since it happened after _our_ first kiss. It had meant nothing, though, not really, and nothing it would remain.

_Fuck._

I tried to submerge myself back into the book that I was partially reading, however, it became clear rather quickly that I was not going to be given such a chance. Jackson smacked the book right out of my hand and was waving something sharp, I was too concerned with its proximity to my face to actually take note of what it was, in front of me. There was envy in his eyes. Envy for Ms. Goren. 

"You kissed her!? You fucking kissed her!?" The object in his hand came dangerously close to scathing my cheek more than once.

Drake's eyes now darted back and forth between Jackson and myself. After coming up with such a successful reason for me to be happy, Jackson had done a fantastic job of blowing it all apart. The Sergeant was still too lost to put it all together, but it would not be long before he came to the right conclusion.

I pursed my lips, searching for words, this time in order to clean up this mess. Jackson lowered his weapon of choice, realising that he had ruined any hope we had of playing it off. He stepped back, picking up my book and handing it to me before backing further away.

There was no digging ourselves out of this one. All we could do was wait for Drake to speak.

He said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He only continued to watch us. I fumbled with my book, trying to remember the right page while Jackson stood halfway across the room with his head in his hands.

"Before I make any assumptions, before I can't stop calling the two of you idiots for something that I really have no clear idea about, could you please tell me why it would be alright for you to bed Ms. Goren, but not to kiss her?"

"Because he is still married," Jackson was full of quick responses today, which was more than could be said of me, even though his responses were not in any way particularly good or well thought out.

"No, I am certainly not buying into that one," Drake said, shaking his head. I would not have thought much of it, either seeing as it did not make any sense. 

I sat my book down and stood up. I walked over to Jackson, feeling thousands of times more comfortable beside him then I did with him across the room.

Drake looked at us with wild eyes as all of the more obvious than they should have been pieces of the puzzle began to form together. I was going to have to thank Jackson later for doing such a wonderful job outing our undefined relationship.

"Oh dear god..." Drake muttered. His hands went right to his head as the influx of information settled. "Oh dear god..."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, he pulled back as if I suffered from a highly infectious disease. Jackson may have puffed out his chest defensively, but that also may have been a figment of my imagination. 

"Drake, let me explain, before anyone does or says anything that they may regret later," I said, keeping the sternness in my tone. I held both of my hands out toward either man's chest to keep them at bay in the mean time. I was first and foremost their superior and they were going to respect me no matter what the circumstances were.

"Fine," Drake grumbled, backing down.

"Alright," I took a deep breath, calculating. "As of late, you know that my relationship with my wife has been less than loving. Captain Jackson has been there for me, comforting me recently, tending to needs I have had. He has been a cure for loneliness, something I suffered long before my wife stopped returning home for long periods of time. I care very deeply for him, he cares for me as well. No one is hurting anyone or causing any problems."

"You care for him?" Drake asked in a quiet tone. "You care for him as you would care for a woman?"

I nodded and reached out to caress Jackson's cheek, lightly. I did not want to offend Drake in some unforeseen way. "Yes, yes I do,"

Jackson nuzzled against my hand, as light as my touch, lovingly. One of his hands drifted up, wrapping around my wrist. "I feel exactly the same,"

"WHAT!? DO THE TWO OF YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU DO THINGS!?" He shouted.

I waved a finger to signal a lowering of his volume. The last thing we needed were extras in this conversation. He obliged.

"Can you imagine the consequences if you are to be caught?!" He inhaled sharply. "I knew something was amiss when I walked in here the other day! I do not know what to do with this! What to say!? I could be brought down as an accomplice for hiding indecency within H Division!"

"Does that mean that you do plan on keeping this quiet?" Jackson asked, one corner of his mouth turned up a bit.

Drake cleared his throat. "Even though it goes against all I stand for, all that you stand for, Reid, I believe that everyone deserves their happiness, no matter where they have to find it. I know all too well what loneliness is like."

After his almost blessing, I let down my hand from Jackson's cheek and walked over to the victim's body. Regardless of what was going on in our personal lives, we still had plenty of work to do.

Following the prolonged silence that had taken over the room after the heated discussion, if it was really considered a discussion at all, I noticed Drake shrink down on the floor into a crouched position. He made an unfortunate noise into his hands, seeming to express all of the rage that left him rattled now that he carried the secret of Jackson and I.

I had broken Detective Sergeant. Quite effectively, if I do say so myself.  


	5. Openings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly angsty, but so damn cute...and so damn perfect considering what is happening in the next chapter.

It would only take a week before I had managed to sleep in every room possible in Susan's place of business and home. Jackson had held me in his arms almost every night, even if all we did was sleep. Ever since this arrangement began, I had been sleeping much, much better. 

Everything seemed to be getting better.

"Edmund Reid, pride of Whitechapel," Jackson chuckled, barely conscious enough to be considered awake.

I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. "You are something else, completely,"

"That much I know,"

"I have been thinking about you more lately, about your name, your past," I mumbled into his skin.

"I am and always will be your American, your Jackson, but understand this, I am Homer Jackson, not that other name. The past will remain in the past." Jackson had an edge in his voice, a sharp tongue almost.

"I apologise, Jackson, I was simply considering it, for even I do not think of you as anyone, but Captain Homer Jackson, _MY_ American." I replied with a chuckle.

He stroked his fingers through my hair. He began to hum some strange, unfamiliar tune that made it impossible for me to fight the sleep that was surely taking over. He could do this forever, I'd lie in this spot, it would be most incredible.

In the early hours of the morning I awoke to an empty bed. Jackson was already gone. I sat up, searching for signs of him anywhere. I quickly pulled on my clothes and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

Susan stopped me in the hall. "You are still here?"

"Clearly,"

"Oh, well, in that case he is downstairs having a nice cup of coffee, I think,"

"Thank you," I walked past her, feet moving just a bit quicker than I was prepared for, still not fully awake.

"I take it that you would like to enjoy your morning tea?" Jackson's rough, sleepy sounding voice came from behind me, causing my body to decide that I was completely alert.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him as he rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, his supple lips grazing against my skin.

I turned my head in order to see him better. He had his wonderful smile casually across his beautiful face. I could not get enough of him.

"Perhaps, you will pour me some of that coffee you have been drinking?" 

His smile grew. "Of course, anything for you, my dear,"

He walked away for a moment, returning with a hot cup, placing it in my hands. The warmth felt good on my locked up fingers. I sipped the liquid slowly, knowing full well that he was watching me intently. I glanced up at him, there was something in his eyes.

"Damn," He muttered, shaking his head lightly.

"Hm?"

"Damn your eyes, I love them," He continued, sitting down on the large sofa nearest where he stood.

"I see," I joined him.

"Don't lie to me, Edmund," He chuckled. "You have no idea how much I love you,"

At that moment, upon hearing those words, no matter how much meaning was behind them, I choked on my coffee. I never in my wildest dreams expected him to say such things. 

Suddenly, I had no idea how to communicate.

"Yes, Reid, I do, in fact, actually love you. No need to be so surprised."

"I...um..."

He caught me in a kiss. Sweetly and lovingly he pressed his lips against mine and then against my cheek. 

"I love you, too," I finally was able to muster the words out of my mouth. 

"You don't have to say that,"

I sat my cup down on the table. "I did, however, because I have been in love with you for a long time,"

Now he was unbelievably silent. I knew him well enough to know just how rare it was for him to be at a loss for words. This easily put me on alert, waiting for him to pull it all together.

"Where does that leave us now?" He asked, turning toward me so that I could not escape his gaze.

My first instinct was to shrug it off, since the question topic left me in a state of wonder as it was. I was now quite certain that there had to be some sort of definition placed on the relationship. We were not exactly courting each other, but something more had evolved from him simply comforting me and rescuing me from a hopeless state.

"We don't have to...Jackson, this does not leave us anywhere. The only thing that we have established here, is that we are much more than friends."

"Certainly, but what am I to you? Your Gentleman Caller? What does that make you?"

I could not believe the amount of thought that he had put into this. It made me feel setup. I had walked into his trap. The whole entire morning had been planned for him to tell me that he loved me.

"I wish that I could answer that. However, I believe it may be as simple as the two of us just being lovers."

"Hm," He nodded. "Perhaps, you are right,"

I heard what he said, but I had a strong feeling that this was not over.

***

The investigation into who had murdered the foreign woman lead my team and I into a bigger crime. There had actually been three people, including our victim, that had been stabbed to death with a tree branch. All were of the same ethnicity, presumably killed for that reason. There was one more woman and a male victim. Previously, the crimes were thought to be completely unrelated, but upon receiving more details from two other divisions, it became obvious that that was not the case.

It certainly did not help that the first two deaths were caused by smaller stabs and smaller branches. The killer was getting sloppy by the time they killed our victim. Based on what we now knew, though, our killer would likely strike again.

"I need to put the photographs together, but the women look alike, not just because they are from the same country, I would bet big money that they are related." Jackson rambled aloud as he sifted recklessly through the other division's reports.

"Why not compare them then?" I asked.

"Well I will, in a minute," He snarled.

Drake watched the two of us uncomfortably. He was possibly afraid that we might act on our feelings in front of him. That had been a stipulation of his, for us to hold back until he was not in the room, in order for him to remain quiet on the subject.

"There is absolutely no need for that tone with me," I shot back at him, feeling my blood boil.

"What is 'that'? What is 'that' to you? Is it just causal? Just simple?!" He shouted, slamming his hands down.

Drake picked up a stray piece of paper that had fallen to the ground during Jackson's fit. "Having a bit of a lover's quarrel?"

"No, no, wouldn't want to call it something other than a fight because it is simple and needs no labels." Jackson said with his sharp tongue in full swing as he ripped the paper from Drake's hand.

"It is more than any old fight," I grumbled, clenching my teeth together to avoid saying anything else. I had absolutely no idea that I had been sleeping with a damn crazy person.

This would not be happening if he would just say what was on his mind instead of leaving it up to me.

"Let me help ya, Reid, it is really just any old fight," His voice was still so full of raw anger as he stormed out the door before I could even give him a proper response.

I stood in silence, attempting to find good reason as to why our conversation had gone as it did. I could not. I was clueless.

"What are you doing just standing there like a fool?" Drake asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Go after him," He told me in a very basic monotone.

"Bennet, I..."

He cut me off. "I am not asking for you to talk. I said for you to chase after him."

He was not going to have to tell me a third time. Not at all. I immediately turned to running down the hall in the direction that Jackson had taken. His head start was a bit more than I had anticipated, but I was determined to catch up with him.

"Jackson!" I shouted, knowing full well he had gone outside.

Once I was on the street I was able to pinpoint where he was. He was moving at a much slower pace and as long as my feet did not fail me, it would all be over quickly. 

"Captain Jackson!" I shouted his name again, managing to carelessly run into several pedestrians in the process. "Homer!"

He glanced back at me, seeming surprised by the fact that I was closing in on him.

My hat had fallen off of my head at this point. And, I had come dangerously close to throwing my jacket off to assist me in the speed of my running. 

I looked down at the ground for just a moment, colliding with Jackson before I had the chance to slow down.

The two of us collapsed onto the dirty street in front of a horse. We were spared in the knick of time.

We rushed to quickly get back on our feet and we moved out of the way, brushing ourselves off before saying a single word.

"This can go one of two ways: either the two of us find somewhere private to talk, or I take you in as a common criminal and we discuss our problems while you are in a cell?"

He scrunched his nose up at me. "Ed, I stopped walking so that you would get to me faster. I was kind of impressed that you cared enough to actually come after me."

"Bennet's idea, actually," I admitted, blushing.

"Then please remind me to thank him, later that is, after I apologise to you properly," 

_He needs to apologise?_

"We should still seek a more private venue if we are to keep talking about such things in surmountable detail."

He smiled that magical smile, then gestured that he would lead the way. I simply had to follow him. I was never going to allow him to walk out of my life again.


	6. A Sound So Sweet

Jackson had taken me into a ridiculously dark pub hidden in the midst of a few storefronts. On any other day, I would not have given the establishment a second glance. It made almost perfect sense for us to hide there.

"Alright," He began, pushing me down into a chair. "Let's sort this out, right here and now,"

"We are lovers, Jackson, we are good for each other, we compliment each other," I told him, still keeping it simple. In this almost empty room I was not his superior or his boss, he could have taken his frustrations out on me if he did so chose.

"Okay, that is a start. What I really want to know, I suppose, is if we are actually a couple? Emily is not going to come swooping in and take you away from me, is she?"

"She is my wife, Homer..."

"That is my point, exactly. How invested are you? I'm damn invested. I tried to not let you get to me, but no matter what I tried I was still pulled back in. You know me, almost as much as, if not more than Susan does. I love you, you stupid fucking ass." He covered his face with his hands, peering out at me in between his fingers. 

"I do not love Emily as I love you, I have not in a long time. That much you should already know. I only have eyes for you, for some reason." I smiled, feeling confident that he caught the joking manner of my last words.

He reached across the table and smacked my face. "Enough of that, Edmund,"

"What should we do now? Run away together?" I asked.

"Where is your hat?" He asked, head cocked as he stared at my head in wonder. 

I chuckled. "I ran, can always get a new one, I do have others,"

"To your other question, maybe," 

"Maybe?"

***

"Hm, so the two of you are on good terms again?" Drake asked as we walked down the street toward my home.

"Yes, Bennet, it appears that things are progressing in the right direction again, as I hoped." I was positively beaming like someone's proud mum. I was usually very capable of hiding most outward emotions, but today I was flowing with them. "I have a gentleman caller."

It had only been roughly twelve hours since I had last seen my American, but I was practically dying to see him, to have him in my arms. I could no longer wait until he came to me.

"Your gentleman caller appears to be sitting at your door," Drake said, pointing to the entrance of my house.

Apparently, I would not have to wait or go find him. He already came to me.

Jackson was sitting on the steps, suitcase to his left. When he looked up at me, I noticed he had a fresh cut underneath his right eye, definitely from glass.

"Mind if I leave you here, Reid? I do have someone that I must be meeting with." Drake tried to remove himself from the situation. I allowed him his leave. I would have done the same.

I walked up to my door and held my hand out to Jackson in attempt to assist him up. He rose to his feet and grabbed his luggage.

"Planning on going somewhere, Jackson?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised.

He shook his head and removed his hat. "I am really just hoping that you would let me in, let me stay with you,"

My mouth opened, but I did not speak. The urge I had to pull him into an embrace. I knew better, however, such things could wait until we were inside.

His dark eyes peered into mine. If I had any remnants of a soul he had stolen them in that very moment, something I was surprisingly alright with.

I opened the door, allowed him to enter before me. This was not the first time he had been in my home, but it felt entirely different. I wondered if it had to do with Emily completely distancing herself from anything that even remotely revolved around me or our missing child.

"What happened to you?" I reached out, caressing his cheek. "Who did this to you?"

His eyes were almost glossy enough to assume that he would soon burst into tears. "Susan wanted to ensure that I would be free to pursue a long and happy life with you," 

"She cut your cheek?" 

"Threw a bottle at me, thankfully empty and already slightly damaged. Believe it or not, this cut on my face was caused by the glass flying everywhere, not the bottle which narrowly missed my head." He explained. 

"Oh, and why did she do this, exactly?"

"I am no longer loyal to her. I no longer live to see her happy. Not too long ago I was trying to find a...a way out of the country, but I couldn't stand to be in one if you weren't in it. She thought what we were doing was temporary, a phase, but it very much is not."

It was difficult to keep myself from smiling. His words made me feel important to someone other than a most ridiculous division. 

"Stop staring at me like that, Ed, it makes me feel like you are going to eat me,"

I ran those exact words through my head, again and again. Indeed, Jackson and I were on great terms as of now, but, perhaps sexually we were lacking. 

It was a very typical chain of events in a relationship, at least from my experience, that went from sex to 'I love you' to a number of different third things. It was intriguing without a doubt. It left me in a constant state of craving to be with him.

"That is just making it worse," He called from the foot of the stairs. He slipped away while I was lost in thought, returning after I began absentmindedly biting my bottom lip.

"Sorry," I snapped out of it.

"No, no, maybe I like it," He stepped closer to me, bridging the gap rather quickly. 

"Are you certain that she will not report us for indecency to get back at you?"

"Why would she risk it when she only barely lives above the law? She wouldn't have any proof. It wouldn't be worth the damage." He assured me, taking my hands in his. "Now, before you get too distracted, where were we?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, he wrapped his around my neck. Our lips met, passion and love and lust flowing through both of us all at once.

Before the kiss even broke Jackson had removed most of what had clothed my upper half. He stepped away, lighting the fireplace, and quickly returning to me. The kiss picked back up and the two of us struggled to remove the rest of our clothes.

Jackson's fingertips felt like fire, leaving familiar sparks in their wake. He knew just where to touch me, knew just how to touch me. He always had. He was gifted in doing so. I wanted more every time he lifted his hands away.

"Captain..." I moaned, realising he had dropped to his knees and was attending to my erection. His hot mouth was already teasing me.

His lips were slow and gentle. He pressed his mouth against my shaft, his tongue darting out on occasion to elicit sighs of pleasure from my lungs. Finally, he gripped on to me with one hand, pulling the entirety of my cock into his mouth.

The ability he had. His experience was no concern of mine, but I was thankful for it in the same. He carefully moved up and down, a pace that left me weak in the knees.

"Ah...Jackson..." I could barely hold myself up.

Jackson quickly took noticed and stopped. He gestured that I joined him on the floor. I sank down to his level and took him in a deep kiss.

"Oh of all the wonderful things I still want to do to you..." He growled into me, digging his fingernails into the flesh of my hips and my arse. The sensation caused me to moan and buck forward, more than likely what he wanted.

"Then do them," I whispered in response, as soon as I was physically capable.

"Okay, alright, but do not go acting all surprised or angry with me if I do something that you're not used to..." He trailed off, though he might have actually been finished speaking, simply so that he could use his teeth to tug on my bottom lip.

"I welcome it all," I yanked him closer to me, our bodies pressed together so that there was hardly an inch of skin that was not touching.

He took on a new edge of forcefulness. He grabbed me by the hour and pushed me down so my palms rested on the floor. He slithered behind me and rested his hands on my lower back. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, causing me to shudder beneath him. I felt teased, as I had before, but I knew something else would come of his actions.

Suddenly, his mouth was on my upper thigh. He bit down, sucking hard on my flesh. While he worked on my thigh, his hands drifted down lower, caressing every part of me in his reach.

He moved, his mouth taking a new resting spot right above my arse. He only stopped for a few seconds, clearly still eager to torment me. 

His fingers became a bit more active, finding new ways to excite me that I had not known were possible. Wet, running slowly as his tongue was suddenly occupied by other things.

I was done with his persistent teasing. I moved around so that we were face to face once more. I shoved him down on his back and moved in close. I wanted him. I could not wait any longer. I prepared him just long enough for me to slick back to full stiffness. Then I thrust into him.

Jackson pulled me down to him, catching me in a hard, passionate kiss. His legs wrapped around my waist, tightening their grip as if attempting to bring me in deeper.

His entire body trembled beneath mine. His back arched up to me as my name seemed to rip from his lungs in the midst of his cries of pleasure. He latched his fingers into my hair as he had become so accustomed to and began moving in rhythm with me.

I could feel everything all at once. Our sweat covered bodies moved together so fluidly, the sound drowning out the crackling of the fire. Sparks and tingling were exchanged between us, building to the point of no return.

"Fuck! Reid! Fuck!" Homer screamed, clawing into me as he battled through his release.

I thrust into him once more before also doing as he had, filling him up with my end.

When I collapsed onto him I suddenly felt the bizarre sensation of being watched. I closed my eyes tightly and avoided looking up at all costs. It was a short list of people who could have been standing there. Very short, indeed.

Jackson, on the other hand, was much more brash and confident in his glow. He turned his head toward our onlooker with what I could only imagine was the cockiest smile he had ever had on his face. "Well, how do you do, Mrs. Reid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we cut off there to not ruin the fun...


	7. Collections of Inaccuracy

Just like that, everything came crashing down. There were no valid excuses for this. I was not even sure that I wanted to have one. She had not been home in weeks. The only thing she could do was blame me for gross indecency. Our marriage had been nothing as of late.

"Well, I cannot say that this is the worst thing that you could have been doing, you could have turned this house into a wasteful brothel. You know, there were those that suspected you of such in the past." She said, seemingly unaffected by what she had seen. 

I grabbed my clothes, quickly pulling my pants on before approaching my wife. I still had not worked on anything to say to her in reference to any of this. I was just going to run with whatever she said. 

"Ma'am, I assure you..." Homer began.

Emily cut him off. "No, please do not speak, I am not interested in your lies or your other nonsense. I do not have time for it. I am only here to gather some of my things I will be leaving this area within the hour."

"Emily, wait," I said, grabbing her arm.

She quickly pulled away. "Do not touch me, Edmund! Not ever again! Should you try to stop me, I will end you, both of you. I will be sure that you are both hanged for your disgusting activities...your crimes!"

I allowed her to go up the stairs. Jackson joined me in the hall, head resting against my shoulder. I almost pushed him away, feeling as if we were actually committing a crime instead of making love, as if our intimacy was as horrible as the law had claimed it was. Then I remembered what it was like when we fought, and I preferred whatever this was to that.

"I know that she has been away, but she did not seem affected by this all that much," Jackson mumbled.

"Yes, and as much as it irritates me that she does not care, I still would rather have you in my bed." I told him.

I heard a crash up on the floor above us. It was followed by Emily screaming in an angry outrage. I rushed to the stairs, narrowly avoiding being struck in the head with the object that she had thrown down them.

She came rushing down with one of her bags. Her steps were heavy, full of anger, probably rightfully so. Her eyes were squinted at me, daggers surely being shot at me. She shoved past me, causing me to stumble backwards.

"He lives here! He shares our marital bed! You could bring yourself to pack away all of my things as if I was dead, when I am very much alive, but could never do so for our daughter!" She was teary eyed, angry and full of spite. 

"Emily...I..." I choked out. 

She spit in my face. She was out the door before I could even explain anything to her, slamming it behind her. In that moment I could not breathe, I could not think, and I certainly could not speak. 

Jackson placed a hand on my bad shoulder. I winced, trying not to show any emotions. 

"I am sorry that I am the cause of so many problems in your life, Reid,"

I turned to him, touching his face. "Do not apologize for things that are completely out of your control. I love you, with all of my heart and soul."

He smiled. "I love you, too,"

"It has to be true, because I almost lost my favorite hat for you," I added, trying to make light of the dramatic moment.

He moved in closer to me, resting his head on my chest.

I was blessed, despite what it may have looked like.

***

"I like this," Rose, our lovely local everything, said.

It was a strange agreement that brought her to my home, but Jackson insisted it was a good idea. I had often listened to him, believing his hunches, but this had began to feel like too much. 

I could not remember when I had turned my house into some what of a boarding establishment. However, from my understanding, this would only be temporary.

"Good. I am glad that someone will be able to enjoy them." I mumbled, running my fingers along the inside of my hat.

Jackson came up behind me. "Help yourself to anything, we will only be gone a few days,"

"I am also glad that you have decided that you are comfortable enough to act as though this is your home," I chuckled.

"It is," He beamed. "I do, in fact, reside here," 

I shook my head, brushing Jackson off to focus on Rose. "Bennet will come to check on you while we are away, make sure that everything is running smoothly. Who knows? Perhaps, when we return we will have enough evidence to catch a killer."

Rose admired a necklace that Emily had left behind. I was going to let her keep it. "Thank you, Mr. Reid, for trusting me to watch your home. It will be in the best care."

I nodded. "Certainly, you should be thanking Captain Jackson more since he recommended you for the job,"

"I thank you both,"

It would be quite interesting to see what would become of my home when I returned.

***

It had taken quite some digging to locate the source of the foreign tree branches that had been used as murder weapons, but it had not been entirely impossible. Jackson and I followed a lead to Birmingham where men were using these rare trees from Asian lands to create one of a kind products, they were selling the trees as well as an import. These men had also employed people from these lands, since they knew how to keep the plant life alive. How these people ended up in Whitechapel was another question entirely. I was going to get to the bottom of it, however. 

Jackson seemed a bit more interested in playing games. He tested the waters, trying to find out just how much affection I would allow in a public setting. He was seriously attempting to drive me insane. Of course, two could play at said game.

"We are so far from our jurisdiction, no one here knows who we are or that we are working for the law, no one would notice if we strolled along, holding hands," Jackson mumbled.

I'll admit I was barely listening to him, he might have been speaking in a normal tone. It was awfully humid and the sunshine was doing nothing to help with the heat. The air was thick, one could run a blade through the bulk of it. Most of the citizens on the streets were being careful with their breathing, their movements. This weather was out of sorts, especially for this area.

"Sure," I finally replied, to what I did not know. 

He stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to the side. "What?"

"Sure,"

"Really? Do you have any idea what I said?"

I shook my head no, reluctantly since I assumed this would get me into some sort of trouble with him later.

"Reid, what if I had told you that I wanted you to dress like a woman, or for us to run naked through the streets?"

"You would not, so therefore we will never really know," I laughed.

He jabbed my shoulder lightly. "Your listening skills are still awful, remind me to never take you as a husband,"

Now, I was the one who could not manage to walk forward. Such things were not allowed in this country, that was for certain, but there may have been others. I did not know much beyond England. The idea was intriguing, though. Just the idea of claiming him forever was incredible.

"Are you coming or not?" Jackson called, not quite a bit ahead of me.

I snapped out of my daze and quickly ran after him. I wasn't even sure why since we were definitely in no hurry to get where we were going.

"Jackson, what are we even doing?" 

"I don't know about you, but I am going to attempt to purchase a tree as a gift for Susan, you think she will like it?"

I smiled, hoping I understood the plan. "Oh, yes, she would love one small enough to fit in the house as part of the decor."

"Good. Good. Now, let's go get us a tree."

"Lead the way," I said with a gesture in the direction we were headed.

"No, no, I think you should lead the way, it is much better with you walking ahead,"

I raised an interested eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"A better view for me, I don't even really have to pay attention to where we are walking to so long as I follow your delicious ass."

He really was part devil incarnate. Magnificently evil in as many ways as he was good. The perfect reverse of those I had fallen for in the past. 


	8. Caught Up

"That's a big one..." Jackson gasped, quickly pulling a leaf off of the tree when no one was looking. "Got anything smaller?"

Despite the fact that Jackson was the one speaking to him, it was I that he was looking at. A pair of ghastly blue eyes so bright and so pale that they almost appeared clear examined every inch of my frame. If it was out of distrust or curiosity I did not know, and I was a bit afraid to find out.

The man threw his cigarette on the ground directly in front of me, stepping forward to stomp its last sparks away. As he did this, I swore that he inhaled deeply simply to catch my scent, to allow his brain the chance to analyse the chemical breakdown of it.

My eyes darted to Jackson who was watching this all unfold and was just as confused as I was. He remained silent on the subject, however, waiting for the man to say anything at all.

"We do have a few of the smaller trees over there," The man pointed to the far left without ever taking his eyes off of me. "However, that is not going to stop them from growing into a larger size,"

"The smaller ones will still fit better than the big ones will, it is a house,"

"I'm not so sure about that, sometimes the tall ones fit better, they are much more interesting to look at," The blue eyed man said, eyes still never leaving me. I was beginning to question the true intentions of his words.

Jackson rose an eyebrow. "I think I'll still take one of the smaller ones since it will last a great deal longer if it does not take up that amount of space."

"Alright, you can pick one and pay my associate, Mr. Francis, over there," The man directed Jackson.

Jackson huffed and walked away, unfortunately leaving me with the strange businessman. A man who had found very intriguing ways to get closer to me.

"Do you mind?" I whispered, desperately wanting a bit of space between us. 

"Of course, of course," He took a few small steps to the side.

That was not nearly enough for me. He was making me wildly uncomfortable. I could still feel his breath on my skin.

"The two of you are lovers, are you not?" He asked while we watched Jackson argue with Mr. Francis over what I imagined was the price.

"I beg your pardon?"

"There is no need to act so coy, I am not about to make a mess of it all, everyone has their secrets,"

"I assure you, that is just not the case. He and I are simply employed by the same business. We are friends. We are here on business, actually, but he thought he might buy his wife a gift since he has not been home very much, lately." I explained, extremely well and convincingly, if I might add.

"You are not going to purchase one for your wife? Mr..." He began.

"Loeb, and I do not have a wife," I told him, wishing I had thought of a better name.

"Too involved with your work then, hmm?" 

"I had a wife, she passed away during childbirth," I continued on, knowing full well in the back of my head that this backstory I was creating out of thin air was becoming a bit too complex.

"Never took another? How interesting?" He replied quietly, cautiously wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

He put pressure on my left shoulder. My eyes opened wide. I had not been expecting that to happen. I could not keep myself from gasping in pain. 

"I am sorry, are you injured?"

I nodded, moving his arm off of me.

"I could help you with that, I am no fool when it comes to pleasure and healing, no matter the cause," 

That had been what I was waiting for. He had finally revealed his reasoning for getting so close. It was just as I suspected. His prior comments about height had been directed at me. He had been searching for a way to show me that he had found me attractive, without actually telling me his persuasion, in case I was the kind to get him in trouble.

Lucky for him, I was not the kind to do such things.

It was strange to me that two very good looking men had taken an interest in me. There had been a few women as of late. I found it rather odd, almost unbelievable. 

He placed a hand on my chest. He ran his hand down, tugging on one of the buttons of my waistcoat. 

My American had eyes like a hawk. Smaller sized tree in hand, he stormed over, his glare at the blue eyed man equalling that of wishing death.

"We are going to be late if we do not leave now. We have spent too much time here!" Jackson shouted, grabbing my right arm with his free hand. 

"I hadn't realised," I muttered.

"Good day, Mr. Loeb," The man, who I still did not have a proper name for, called out. "Please, come back any time you are available. I would love for you to visit, see more of what we do."

Jackson continued to drag me further down the road. "You will not be able to visit him, ever,"

"Well, I have gathered that much, Jackson, I did not intend to do so, anyways," I told him.

He let go of my arm. Only then did I realise how tight his grip had been. "Good, I'm glad to hear it,"

"It was never even a thought," 

"Once again, I am glad to hear it, but nevertheless, you cannot be near him and we have work to do,"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Our explorer, Mr. Francis, he killed those people, his workers, his lover,"

"How did you find that out?" I asked in a whisper.

"Ha, Reid, turns out your handsome face and stature confirmed that for me. The man you were talking to, Carter Williams, is the only other white man working for the company. He owns it, he is not tall enough, he is not strong enough, and had the wrong preferences." He explained.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, smiling.

"You would be completely lost and miserable. In more ways that you could count. Anyways, we cannot exactly jump into an arrest yet because I have to piece the rest of it together and identify the substance on our first victim's, third really, dress." 

"I could kiss you,"

"Please do, but wait until we are...hell, we could probably go home tonight or tomorrow, two days before schedule."

I liked hearing that, even though I liked being in a place where no one knew we were blue.

Jackson and I returned to our temporary lodgings. Jackson dragging his newly acquired oriental tree the entire way.

***

"Inspector?" Ms. Goren gave me the most interesting look as I walked past her.

I ran my eyes all along the orphanage, trying to pick up on any visionary clues like a well trained sleuth. I didn't dare look at her, at least not for too long, not with Jackson only a few steps behind me.

"This will only take a minute, ma'am," Jackson told her, making up for the fact that I had said absolutely nothing since arriving.

Truth be told, there had not been a single, legitimate reason for Jackson to join in on this investigation. There was no blood, no murder that we were aware of. It was simply a rather curious case of vandalism and robbery. One that interested me, especially since I figured it to be an inside job.

Jackson did have his logic and reasoning for him tagging along, though. It had been plain as day to Drake and I. He was jealous of the Jewess. I found it silly, but there was no calming him down once he started off on a rant.

I continued about with my task, until it became too uncomfortable. "Will you please excuse me?"

I walked outside to get some fresh air, my envious lover unsurprisingly trailing right behind me.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked me.

I looked him directly in the eyes, which may have been a mistake on my part and fought hard not to smile. I loved him. He made me feel like I was someone who was worth being protected. He also made it increasingly difficult to stay mad at him.

"No, I suppose you have not,"

"I'm not sure that I believe you,"

"Then, perhaps, you will allow me the privilege of showing you later," I told him, running a finger along his arm.

"Alright, since you won't stop twisting my arm, we can do that," He said, almost giggling in the middle of his suddenly overly thick American accent.

I shook my head at him. He was still acting a bit harsh around those he thought may have an interest in me. I trusted him, but I questioned if he trusted me.

***

Jackson had been living with me long enough for me to assume he would be there whenever I came home. He was an upgraded version of the typical housewife. He knew my schedule, his usually being very similar, and I felt like because of that there was a significant amount of understanding that was never shared between Emily and I.

He was also more understanding of the things that drove me mad. Though, from that same point, he was much better at pushing my buttons than anyone I had ever met. In a way, I was almost appreciative of that.

"Did you enjoy your meeting with Aberline?" He asked, sarcastic smile adorning his tired face, telling me he had not slept and that he did not care to do so. He was happy to be away from Leman Street for a day.

I licked my lips. "Oh, it went very well. It turns out that he finds me less intelligent than a brain damaged rodent. He all, but came out and told me that he did not want to hear about the case."

"That good, huh?" He had the strangest look in his dark eyes. 

When I did not respond he walked away. In the other room I heard him humming while he scooted a dining chair.

I finally decided to go in after him. He was sitting at the dining table, smiling up at me. 

"What is all of this?" I asked, staring at the food that reminded me how long it had been since I had last eaten anything.

"It is something I did to make you feel better. I knew how today was going to go. A real meal, alone with me, no thoughts of work to crush your spirits. And, providing that you are not too exhausted, I am pretty damn certain that there is a bed upstairs, calling both our names." He said, gesturing me to sit down in the chair beside his.

"Did you call upon your friends at Tenter Street to help you prepare all of this?"

"No, this is all me, Reid, I'm more than just a police surgeon and a good fuck," 

"I never thought you to be only those things, I always saw you as more, always will." I told him before taking a bite of something. The taste was wonderful, but I literally had no idea what it exactly was.

"Damn, Reid," He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his mouth. He began to suck on the index and middle in the same teasing way he usually did other things. I moaned as my arousal became more apparent.

He took my fingers out of his mouth before slithering out of his chair. My heartbeat quickened as he moved closer. I may have been hungry, but this desire could usurp that need any day.

His nimble fingers went straight to unfastening the button on my pants. He removed my shaft, stroking it with his hand. It was amazing what four days without this feeling could do to a man in love.

His tongue ran along the underside of my hardness, flicking against the tip a few times, causing my whole body to shiver. I grabbed him by the hair, controlling his speed, entering his mouth as deeply as I liked.

He ran his hands all along my thighs and up the sides of my torso. He took me in further, causing me to lose even more of the control that was quickly diminishing. 

"Jackson!" I shouted.

He immediately stopped. He stood up, wiped his mouth, and backed away. I cocked my head to the side at him, both from confusion and frustration.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, feeling more flustered than I had ever thought I would.

"Because I am going to fuck you," He replied with wickedness in his tone. He looked at me in a way I had never seen before. My frustration and confusion quickly melted into fear.

"I do not think that I heard you correctly," I swallowed. "Please run that by me again?"

"I am going to fuck you, Reid," 


	9. Smooth. Scary. Sinful. Serious. Seductive.

Jackson had power in his hands. His movements were swift and seductive. He was quick to move me to my feet, leading me up to the bed we had shared on so many occasions. 

I was trembling before him. It all seemed so easy when it was the other way around, but now that the roles had switched I could not even begin to fathom what to expect. I was terrified, yet completely excited.

I did not think it was possible to calm my nerves. 

"It is amazing, I get hard just looking at you," Jackson said with confidence. He shoved me down onto the bed and casually reached his hand down his pants. Cocky smile never fading away.

He began stroking his thick cock, already glistening wet from his desire. He carefully positioned himself beside me, encouraging me to do the same.

"Get on your knees, Reid," He told me, still watching me with an overly attentive gaze.

"Alright. Do you want me to do this on the floor?" I asked for clarification.

He shook his head. "No, I do not, Reid, I want you to do this while on the bed. It will be just like when we were by the fireplace, except for that it will be more comfortable."

I got on my knees as he had ordered. He stood up from the bed to strip himself of all of his clothing. He crawled behind me, beginning to slowly, tauntingly remove my clothing from my body, using his lips to fill the void.

Once had had me nude, he maneuvered me so my knees were distanced apart. His fingertips and his tongue grazed over every sensitive part of me that I was only recently beginning to understand. He reached around me, jamming his index finger in my it as if it were his throbbing shaft.

He moved away from me again, but only for a moment. He shifted on the mattress and brought his tips down to tease the skin of my lower back. As his tongue prodded away at my body he slowly inserted his finger inside of me, wiggling it around as if he was trying to annoy me.

"Ah!" I shouted due to my inability to form a coherent sentence in response to his actions.

"Sh, Reid, just relax, breathe," He whispered, voice causing tingling vibrations against me.

Once more I was at his command. He moved his finger in and out of me, painfully lingering while inserted fully inside. The tight heat it caused in my lower half was almost numbing, my body feeling the need to get him out, but I knew that he would not even if I asked him to.

After a few long minutes he added a second finger. He continued with the same motions while he nibbled on my side. It still hurt from the uncomfortable brand new stretching sensation, but in the same way it felt almost like something I could handle.

Jackson even added a third finger. I was assured that this process had a purpose and was almost over. He sped up the pace of which he was moving his fingers in and out of me. While inside he would push deeper as he moved his fingers apart like scissors.

I let out a deep moan when he hit my nerves. My body shook with a need for him to take the next step. My right arm could barely support my frame anymore. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it beneath me just in case.

Jackson removed his fingers. It was not long before I could feel the tip of his hard prick pressed against me. He put a slow, burning pressure on me as he struggled to find the nicest way to thrust inside.

For a moment, it appeared that he had given up on his conquest. However, he flipped me onto my back and instantly climbed on top soon after. The pillow I grabbed was placed underneath my lower back and he went right back to what he had been doing.

This time he did not wait. He thrust into me using all of his weight. Everything that had been so gentle in the events prior had completely vanished. We both made loud gasping sounds once it had been a success.

I could feel every inch of his cock move in and out of me with every one of his agonizingly wonderful thrusts. He was deep inside of me, putting just the right amount pressure on my nerves with every single go.

He continued his taunt by running his hands along my skin, playing with my nipples that were already hard, and kissing the tender contusions on my legs. His thrusts became harder, he became more intense and more focused. He was louder vocally as he moved faster and found a perfect rhythm.

I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him in close. We shared a quick kiss that had somehow been the catalyst for driving me wild with a desire for something almost sinister.

Jackson must have seen it in my eyes because he rolled over onto his back with me in his arms. He continued to move his hips at the same speed as before, only now his hands were secure around my upper neck. He put me in control, allowing me to rock my hips back and forth to my liking.  

The weight of his hands continued to become heavier on my neck as he pressed his hands into me, practically to the point of choking. The noises escaping my lungs became primal and more frequent as my entire body shivered in pleasure. I clumsily leaned back, forcing him in further so that he would hit against my prostate. The feeling, somehow familiar yet new, caused me to drift into a slightly different stage of consciousness. My loss of control had Jackson's hands leaving my neck and holding me in place by my back.

He sat up, holding me tightly still, and thrust into me the exact same way. I cried out, my hands instantly finding his dark hair. He moved one hand to my manhood, giving it the much needed attention it deserved.

"C'mon, Reid," He muttered.

We both became lost in our release almost simultaneously. Jackson collapsed backward on the bed and I on top of him. Sweat dripped from our bodies as we desperately tried to breathe normally again. It was bliss.

"Hot damn!" 

"Jackson..." I managed to say his name and nothing else. I could not yet process thoughts.

"You, Reid, are a fucking marvel, that kind of talent is usually not present in someone who has never done that before. The heavens would be proud to watch that. It was beautiful, you ride like a champ." Jackson said, laughing sleepily.

I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to adjust. "The room is spinning,"

"Is it? I couldn't tell since I am seein' nothin', but stars." Jackson's voice slurred the way it did when he was intoxicated. "The best part is..."

"Is what?"

"You are tighter and feel so much better than any woman," He growled, pulling me flush against him and catching me in a loving kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. 

"I love you, too," He said back, squeezing my torso. "But just so you know, I am not coming into work tomorrow,"

"Why not?" I asked, curiously. 

"Because I had sex with someone and it was so good it incapacitated me, don't think I can even move." 

"Not an excuse, I am certain that Drake would not mind dragging you by your feet," 

He caressed my cheek and laughed before sleep took him over. I needed sleep as well.

***

I was awoken by the pleasant sensation of Jackson's teeth and his lips. He was marking me, causing another bruise, only this one would mean something, this one meant that I was his.

I moved my head so that I could watch him. He sucked on my stomach, so very near my hip bone. He bit down and danced his tongue over quickly sensitized skin. His hands escaped elsewhere, finding amusement in my other marks, poking the small circles his rough fingers had created the night before.

I let out a moan when he stopped. He pressed his lips against the darkening patch he had created.

"Good morning," He muttered into my skin.

"Good morning to you as well, my love," I replied, running a hand through his dark hair.

"We should really clean ourselves up," He chuckled.

"It is early, why not partake in something a bit more counterproductive, seeing as I surely will be limping slightly when we go walking later, anyways."

"You are very, very naughty," He said before taking to licking my nipples.

"Or, perhaps, I am just interested in your personal brand of pleasure, what you can do to me."

He growled. "Is that how it is, Reid?"

"Yes, for I must find use of you somewhere,"

He rolled away from me and walked over to the chair. He sat down, buck naked, placing his hands in a steeple. He licked his lips, watching me, the devil in his wicked gaze. It reminded me of the way he had the night before.

"If that is what you want from me, Reid, work for it,"

I sat up slowly, my eyes glued to his. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know the answer, you just find yourself too prudish to want to participate. You will."

I nodded. I stood up and walked toward him. It was only then that I realised how hard it was to move. He had done a find job doing me in.

"No, no, no, that is not how this works, dear, not at all,"

I stopped. "Then what, pray tell, do you want me to do,"

"You have hips, Edmund, get creative," He said, grabbing a hold of his prick and stroking it hard.

I took a moment. I tried to think clearly. I tried to think of what he wanted from me.

_You have hips, Edmund,_

My hands drifted to my hips. I moved so that my right hip protruded outward. My mind then drifted, to the person that I was, the young boy that I was. There were things about me that I had forgotten until now. Things that made this moment make all the more sense.

I decided to sway my hips, swinging them in either direction. It was a simple motion, one I had done before. As a boy I had done so, wearing a dress, trying to gain the attention of the older boys as I moved, long before puberty had taken away my small frame. I had wanted to trick those boys, they had been awful to me. It was most interesting that I had repressed such images before now.

"Mmm...yes, but you should really do so with your back to me,"

"Of course," I spun around on one foot, my back now to him, remembering the way I could move.

"That's delicious,"

Once I was close enough to him he grabbed me. He pulled me down into his lap, bucking his hips into me. His mouth took to my neck. He bit down and quickly reached lower to maneuver me on to his stiff cock. 

When he was inside of me he wrapped his arms around my waist, one hand on my stiffening manhood. 

We moved together in a perfect rhythm. The penetration was deep, hard, and full of heat. I rolled my hips with him, lifting myself slightly to ensure his optimal pleasure.

We both became very vocal in our gratification, something Jackson appreciated. My body tingled as I neared completion, Jackson's hand never faltering. He bit me again, growing even nearer than I was.

"Fuck! Reid! Reid..." He lost his ability to complete his words in the midst of a moan.

"Jackson?" I cried.

"B...bounce...move up and down on my cock, faster," He finally said. 

My strong hand was placed on the arm of the chair. I began to do as he wanted. I moved with him and against him while he leaned back, taking me hard.

He lifted up, bucking into me. He called my name as his seed released within me, filling me up and sending me spiraling down. My back arched as it all came together, all the sensations I had learned to enjoy so quickly.

The two of us weakly navigated back to  **our** bed. He lit up each of us a cigarette as we allowed ourselves to relax. The glow covering our skin almost instantly.

"We are certainly going to be late," Jackson laughed. "What will they think of that?"

"You have never cared much for being punctual," I remarked.

"Hm, probably shouldn't start now, but you, you will get looks,"

I shrugged. There were worse things to deal with. I would much rather lie in bed with my American.


	10. Irregular Foundations

I was certainly a bit confused by the way Jackson and I were stared at upon arriving at Leman Street. It was almost as if everyone was watching our every move. It had become common knowledge that I was boarding Jackson in my home, so I did not understand why people were so interested in the two of us. The only being in H Division that knew besides us was Drake and I certainly had hoped he kept his word. 

"Mind telling me what is going on?" I asked Artheton. 

"Rumor has it that you had to pick up Captain Jackson from a place that men of a certain persuasion go," He explained. He did not have to go into detail since I was able to make the connection just based on what little information he had given me.

However such a rumor had been started was beyond me. Captain Jackson had been nothing, but the purest example of masculinity. Had I not been with him, known him as I did, I would have never suspected his tastes differing away from women. It made me curious. 

"That is an always will be a rumor. Jackson and I were home all of last night."

"Is there a solid alibi for that, Inspector?"

I slammed my hands down on his desk. "Yes! I am the Detective Inspector of this Division! You will listen to what I say." 

"Alright, alright. There is a report though, from the raid. Captain Jackson's name is not in the report, sir. However, it does confirm Jedediah Shine was there." 

"Was he the arresting or the arrested?"

"Arrested,"

I was supposed to respect him, but it felt good to hear those words. Inspector Shine had practically been an enemy of mine for quite some time. He was more of a nuisance than anyone that was actually in my division. The shady things that he had done were unspeakable, yet he continued to get away with them.

Perhaps, this time, he would be gone for a while.

"I definitely would not have thought he would be involved with such things,"

"You just cannot tell these days,"

I nodded, turning toward Jackson and Drake who were talking quietly on the other side of the room. This day was already proving to be risky in nature.

"What did Artheton want?" Jackson asked when I approached them.

"He was simply informing me that Inspector Shine was arrested during the raid of the men's club. He was found in the company of men, I mean. It somehow prompted a rumor that you were there as well."

Jackson's eyes grew large. "Oh,"

Drake expressed similar concern. "You actually think he was participating in the act?"

"It is either that or he was searching for something, someone," Jackson said, looking worried as anyone could be.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly. However, at least now we know he is unable to torment H Division for the time being." I added, hopeful.

"For how long, though? Shine has everyone on his payroll. He will find a way out of this." Jackson tried to keep his words steady, but I could see the fear in his eyes. That much, he could not hide.

"That I do not know, Jackson, I just know that we have a different case to solve,"

***

Jackson seemed nervous, agitated when we left Leman Street. Drake continuously attempted to lighten him up by setting himself up to be teased. Usually, Jackson would have taken the bait, but this time he only walked in silence.

The three of us stopped at The Bear. I decided that all of us deserved a hard drink. Drake so that he did not choose now as his perfect chance to lay Jackson out on the ground, Jackson for his nerves, and myself so I would not smack either of them.

"Ed," Jackson mumbled, three shots in before I even thought about a second.

"Yes, Jackson?"

"What if someone else finds out?"

"The only people who know are Drake, Rose, Susan, and Emily. Based on that list, who is going to take that chance? Who would expose their own sins, risk their jobs, their loyalty, what have you, for something no one can prove?"

Drake slammed his glass down.

"He's right, ya know, I think you are pretty well safe. My lips are sealed for one thing. As much as it pains me to think about it, and I've battled those images since the start of all of this, I want you both to be happy. It is much easier to deal with you both that way." Drake told us in a low tone.

I resisted the urge to grab Jackson's hand from across the table, because I knew better even with the room crowded and loud. I could not have him this upset. I did not want to lose another relationship. I had made plenty of mistakes, I was certain that I would not get a third chance at finding my happiness.

"Thank you," I whispered to Drake. "Thank you,"

Jackson poured himself another shot of whiskey. "I think you are all going soft, I'm out, I need to see a bed about some sleep I keep missing out on so I can figure out how we are going to catch the tree dealer."

He got up and left the table, leaving Drake and I behind.

Of course, I was no longer of the mindset to let him leave like that. I excused myself and followed after him.

When I caught up to him I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to my side. "Jackson, stop it,"

"Stop what, Reid? I am just going home." He sighed. "Maybe, if I sleep, I will be able to get this all off of my mind."

"This? You mean Shine?"

"Yes, Shine. We are not going to be safe forever, no matter what anyone says. If you want, you know, Reid, there are places we can go, we could go to America, China, anywhere. I would travel the whole world if that meant that I could spend the rest of my life by your side. I know that Whitechapel is your home, but Whitechapel...all of London...it is no place for men like us." He rambled, but I was certain I did not need him to repeat himself.

I quickly looked around, trying to determine how obvious it would be if I pulled him into an embrace on the dimly lit street. I pondered, just for a moment, until I realised that I did not really care. I pulled him against me, pressed my lips on his and for the first time I felt completely comfortable with who I was.

Jackson moved away. "What are you doing?"

I took off my hat and stared directly into his eyes. "I am showing you that it is all going to be alright,"

***

"What does someone shout when they make a grand discovery, Reid?" Jackson asked, in a much better mood than he had been the night before.

"I do not know, eureka, perhaps?" I suggested.

"Then eureka it is! The substance on the victim's dress is a lubricant."

"For a machine?"

"Well...no...anyways, this water based substance was also present on Mr. Francis' clothing, meaning I have finally found enough evidence to say they were coming into contact with the same things and his height and involvement with the imports that eventually killed her will prove that he did it."

I listened to him intently. Everything he said made perfect sense. This case had been driving me mad, lately, especially since I had assumed another body would turn up. One thing bothered me, and that was that we still did not know why the bodies had turned up in different parts of London. We were a long way from Birmingham if one was going to dump bodies."

"That is wonderful, you are amazing," I gushed, only to wish that I hadn't afterwards.

"Do you want to hear the best part?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," I replied with a positive nod.

"Mr. Francis and Mr. Williams will be in Whitechapel this afternoon,"

"They will?" I turned to leave the dead room, we were going to need backup. We would likely need at the very least Drake to join us. "How did you find that out?"

"I know a lot of people, Reid," He smiled. "Anyways, we have to be careful about how we do this. They have already seen our faces."

"They will know we are blue in an instant, we will have to go in first, the two of us working as a distraction. We need to be the people we were the last time we saw them. I will lure Mr. Williams away from Mr. Francis, then you will keep him in places in one spot only long enough for a team lead by Sergeant Drake to swoop in and get him in irons."

"Oooh," Jackson moaned, biting his bottom lip.

"Hm?"

"I'd like to lock you up in irons, maybe give you lashes with a riding crop..."

My eyes widened partially because it sounded both painful and pleasurable at the same time, much like many of our other sexual encounters.

"Don't worry, Reid, it only stings a little," He added when I did not respond.

"We should...I...I...I will go get Drake," I stumbled over words, pushing images out of my head. 

"Yeah, you do that, I'm sure he would love to join us,"


	11. I Know, They Know

Mr. Francis and Mr. Williams were in Whitechapel to sell their imported oriental trees. This had not been the first time, clearly, but it would most definitely be their last.

Before we approached, I took off my hat and ran my fingers through my hair. I never fancied myself an actor, I certainly found myself to be an increasingly terrible liar if it was not planned out in advance, but today I did not have a choice. I needed to do my best to be convincing.

"Fancy seeing you here in my little Whitechapel," I said loudly from behind Mr. Williams.

He spun around toward me. "Oh, well, if it is not, Mr. Loeb, how lovely it is to see you."

"Yes, it is quite lovely to see you as well. I must admit that I have not stopped thinking about you since our last encounter." I told him, seductively.

His pale blue eyes looked up at me. He appeared to be surprised. "Is that so? I cannot say that such a thing is so strange to me, I am quite impressionable, hard to forget." 

Apparently, he was also a pathological liar. He did not know of my ability to see through such, but I did know that he was surprised. 

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to go for a walk with me?"

He nodded. "I would find that most enjoyable,"

"Then come with me now,"

"I cannot," He said, grabbing my hand. "I have important business matters to attend to," 

"THen when can I see you in private?" I asked, running my gaze over his head in order to see Jackson speaking with Francis.

"I could, perhaps, meet up with you later, at a pub?"

"I am afraid that will just not do," 

Carter looked at the sky for a moment. When his eyes dropped back to me he had a wicked half smile across his face. "Let us leave now, then. My associate can handle our business until I return."

"Good,"

The two of us began walking away from where they had set up a temporary outdoor storefront. He looked back one last time before I was able to get him into a dark alley. I used my weight to hold him against the wall, placing my hand over his mouth so that no one would hear him scream. 

I peeked around the corner, waiting for Jackson to give the signal. He only needed to make one simple gesture to set the rest of the plan in motion.

I was suddenly terribly impatient.

Two whole minutes passed before I saw anything of the signal. The waiting had driven me to the brink so when I did see it, I was more than happy to call for reinforcements. Ideally, when this was all planned out I was going to be discreet. I, however, decided to change the rules to my liking considering that Jackson had taken so long. 

"Now!" I shouted out. I continued to hold Carter in place while the boys flooded in on Mr. Francis.

I turned to Carter for a moment. His eyes were full of fear. He was unable to see his business associate from where I held onto him. I felt I owed him some explanation since aside from the selling of illegally obtained imports, I was certain that he had done nothing wrong.

"I am sorry, Mr. Williams. You see, the truth of the matter is, I visited Birmingham to learn more about your company after people in London were murdered by branches from your trees. Captain Jackson observed that based on previous evidence and good estimate that it was Mr. Francis committing the murders. And, while I should mention that you are narrowly escaping arrest yourself for the sale of the trees, I will allow you your freedom. Just know that I am forever watching."

He gestured for me to allow him to speak, I obliged. "You are blue then, Mr. Loeb? I should have suspected such by your stiff demeanor." 

"My name is Reid, actually, and I am the Detective Inspector of H Division. Captain Jackson is our police surgeon, and the man arresting your associate is Sergeant Bennett Drake." 

Carter nodded. "You are really going to let me go?" 

"I am, so my suggestion would be to head back to Birmingham immediately. You will not be allowed to sell the trees in Whitechapel anymore. I never want to see anything of you or this company that you run again." I said before releasing him from my grasp.

"Just one question, before I go," 

"Yes, of course, speak quickly," I told him.

"Was there ever an attraction here?" 

"Not in this life, in this life I have a lover whom is very dear to me, all of my heart belongs to him." I replied, feeling safe with him for some reason.

"Him. Ha. I knew it. The American. He is your lover." He said with a smirk.

"Go. Now."

He did exactly that. Hopefully I would never hear anything of him again, minus if he was called as a witness to trial.

I joined my team as they took Mr. Francis back to Leman Street where he would be held in one of the cells. It was finally done.

"Good word, Gentleman," 

***

Jackson stood at my office door after most everyone had left. "Hey, Reid, if I am not mistaken, your ass and I have an appointment right about now," 

I turned around to face him completely. "I think that might be correct, but I will need a bit of convincing,"

_You want cheeky, you have cheeky, you bastard._

He held up the irons that he had previously hid behind his back. His smile turned seductive as he gestured for me to come forward. "The faster you get over here, the sooner I will be able to get to this convincing,"

Jackson grabbed my wrists once I was in his reach. He pulled my suit jacket off roughly. Then he wrenched my wrists behind my back and locked me into the shackled metal. He shoved me down on my knees and whipped out a blade. I inhaled deeply, anticipating whatever he was going to do next in his dangerous game.

I suddenly heard the sound of fabric ripping against the blade, I felt the tip of the blade soon after. I now understood why he had asked me which of my clothes I liked the least the other day.

He removed the tattered clothing from my body, his tongue dancing over my newly bare skin. He began kissing the back of my neck, moving slowly to my earlobes. 

I moaned in response, he kept me in place. 

"I like you when you are vulnerable," Jackson muttered.

I shuddered. His words vibrated against my skin. This whole experience was leaving me weak, leaving me full of desire. I craved his next move so much more than the last.

"Stop teasing me,"

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "That is over half of the fun,"

He moved lower, his new focus on a part of me that had always been a favorite of his. He kissed and nipped at my backside, even going as far as to smack his hand against me. The sting from the impact remained long after his palm left my skin, reminding me of his intentions.

Jackson surprised me again, his tongue finding a spot that was the most sensitive. He lapped at me, making me moan louder and even louder still. He gently slid a finger inside of me in addition, increasing my horribly lowered state.

With the addition of a second finger I could barely contain myself. I was in desperate need for friction as my cock continued to throb to extremes. Even with my pleads Jackson refused to give me the attention I wanted. It appeared that with each action, he only grew more wicked with his intent.

My prior knowledge had given me insight on what kind of man Jackson was. I knew deep down that at any moment this begging I could no longer control might very well turn into a lashing that I would regret. His miraculous hands yanked me off of the floor by the chain. I was quickly directed onto the cot in my office.

He had a rope of some kind on his person that I somehow had not noticed. I only vaguely understood his motives and he would not allow me to look him in the eyes. He tied the rope tightly around both of my thighs, digging in just beneath my buttocks. He looped it around my waist next, pulling it even tighter.

"What are you up to, Jackson?" I asked.

He grabbed the chain once more, linking it to another object that secured it to the wall directly above my head. I had heard of things like this happening, but this was my Jackson performing the act. My thought processes were no longer simple, I had no reference on how to react.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone knows who William Francis is, but the two last names of the men are completely coincidental and they only have those names because they were the first ones I came up with...so...yeah...and I am just now realizing it myself.


	12. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW yeah, two chapters in one day.

"Ya know, Reid, I do not remember telling you that you could speak," He whispered in a tone so seductive it sent shudders through every part of me.

"Jackson, I..."

He cut me off before another word could slip from my lips. His hand clamped down over my mouth and he retaliated further by shoving the fingers of his other hand back inside. He leaned his body against me, his hard prick struggling against the fabric of his pants as he moved. 

I wanted him. I needed him. I had simply had enough of his silly games. I wanted what was next.

He softly placed at the nape of my neck. He stepped back and left me to agonize over his continuing torture. 

I took a deep breath. By the time I exhaled, the crack of a whip had me crying out from the pain. Not long after that, it cracked against my arse again. The pain was only intensified by the circulation that he was already threatening with the rope. 

A third crack. 

My cries faded fast into moans just as smoothly as the pain became pleasurable. The more he hit me, the more I found that I enjoyed it. 

I was falling into new madness.

"JACKSON!" I called out his name. My back arched and he had taken to moving the punishment further up my back. 

Heat radiated from my wounds. I was certain there was minor bleeding. Jackson ceased delivering me this strange mixed damage, his dominance disconnected, leaving my head full of slight worry since I could no longer see any part of him. 

The tension rose. I listened closely to his movements, tracking him across the span of my office. He left me alone to bask in the pleasurable levels of pain that he had inflicted upon me. I had decided that I was content to be submissive with him.

Without warning, he hit me again. This time I only had a half of a second to brace myself and it was not nearly enough. My whole entire body rolled with the motion, tears welling up in my eyes that I had tightly closed, and my legs shaking from the shock. My inherently low pain tolerance was being pushed to the limit.

I thought he was going to strike me with the whip again. He moved onto the small cot with me. He carefully positioned himself behind me, grabbing me by the hair and thrusting deep inside. At that moment, everything resolved and I was able to relax.

Jackson fucked me, hard. Every thrust of his cock inside me reminded me of his sexual dominance. The cot moved with our bodies, threatening to collapse under the weight and the rough passion.

He continued to drive into me with all of his strength. He taunted me with kisses, bites all along my back and my neck, but not once did he reach down to my manhood to finish me off. The only friction I experienced was from the occasional contact I made with the sheets beneath me. 

He moved his legs into a different position. His thrusts became deeper and my body wanted release. He crashed into me, his rhythm increasing as he neared his own completion. There was heat in all of this, in everything, this was what I had desired.

"Come on, Reid," He moaned. I knew exactly what he wanted from me since I had wanted it as well.

His cock penetrated my arse deeply, finally sending me over the edge. I bucked as the build finally ended and my being spasmed from the release. Moans escaped from my lungs out of pure pleasure and desperate release. 

Jackson was not far behind me, pulling out before spilling onto my lower back. I could feel the warm liquid slowly beginning to move, chills fluttering in the wake.

Once he had gathered himself and leveled his breathing, he lightly smacked my arse, igniting the marks in my flesh that he caused. "Mm...I'd like to keep you tied up like this permanently," 

"Well, since this is my office and eventually people would begin to wonder where I had gone, unless of course they did find me here, in which case we would have a lot of explaining to do." 

He chuckled as he began to untie me. "I was only joking, Reid, c'mon now,"

Once I was completely free I took the opportunity to lie on my back. I looked at the purple mark that went completely around my waist. I was fine now, minus the tenderness and minor swelling, but I knew that more pain would set in as the hours progressed. My shoulder was going to hurt, especially. 

Jackson kneeled down beside the cot, resting his chin on his arms. He watched my chest heave as I breathed in and out, a soft smile gracing his handsome face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, playful intent.

"You, of course, I can't help it. It is almost as if we were two broken individuals, who came together to make some semblance of a real person. I love you, and honestly, I know that I can never stop." He paused, grabbing and kissing the top of my left hand. "Plus, I just love seeing you like this, all destroyed,"

I rolled onto my side and patted the small space beside me for him to join. He crawled onto the cot and snuggled up against me. I yanked the blanket up over the two of us and settled into his embrace. There was plenty of time for us to lay together like this before the men returned for the day. 

"Jackson, it is quite possible that I feel exactly the same,"

***

It was almost a terrible mistake to sleep in my office. We overslept and Drake barged in, waking us from our heavy slumber. His fear was apparent as he shielded his eyes and told us what time it was.

Never before had I been so happy that I had chosen to keep a spare change of clothes at Leman Street. I quickly got dressed and slipped out while Jackson determined how long it would be before he could exit without suspicion. We had never came this close to being caught. The slightly unstable part of me found it a bit exciting, almost wanting for someone else to know that the two of us were a couple. It would most likely result in us being hanged, but there would be no more hiding.

"The two of you are simply the worst, I'm almost certain that the only thing the two of you care about is getting off," Drake grumbled in a low tone.

"It was an accident, we did not intend to sleep so long, we were to be out before everyone arrived," I explained to him, or at the very least had tried to explain it.

"What if it had been someone else that came into your office this morning? Someone else had seen Whitechapel's most unholy union sleeping nude in each other's arms, what would you have done?"

"I do not know, Sergeant,"

"That is what I am trying to get you to understand, sir," Drake sighed. "Maybe I am wasting my breath, I should not have agreed to keep your secret."

An overwhelming swirl of emotions began to weaken my knees. Tears welled into my eyes that were so unlike the tears that Jackson had caused the night before. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to regain my slipping composure. I took a deep breath, but nothing was working.

My facade cracked. I grabbed Drake by the shoulders and pulled him into a dangerously tight embrace. I buried my face into his neck, beginning to cry almost uncontrollably. 

Drake lightly returned the embrace, patting me on the back and whispering 'sh' into my closest ear. It was surprisingly helpful to my soothing. This fit had come out of nowhere and I still was unsure what it was about. It was good to know I could call him my friend in such situations.

With all of this, I knew my methods of coping with the events in my life were no longer working. 

"Drake..." I whimpered, tears still flowing despite that my sobbing had ceased. "Drake..."

He kissed the top of my head as if I were no more than a sad child. I gave him one more tight squeeze, my own personal way of thanking him for drifting so far from his usual character to comfort me. This release, this outburst, of mine was more than most men could take from their superior.

"Are you going to be alright, Sir?" Drake asked in a whisper.

I nodded, but I was not sure he was aware of such.

"Um, Drake, are you trying to make a move on my man? I will fight you for him." Jackson said as he rejoined us in the questioning area that we all stood in without any real reason.

Drake quickly shook his head, not hearing the joking part of Jackson's tone. "Not at all, he is yours,"

I lifted my head off of Drake's shoulder. My hand ran along where my face had been, feeling the wetness. I had to make a decision if I was going to face my beloved or not. 

I turned around, allowing Jackson to see my swollen, red eyes. I felt like less of a man, exposing this strange sensitivity. 

He lifted his eyebrows, not sure why I was in such a state. Considering that I was not so sure myself, I didn't make it a concern.

"Dammit, Reid," He muttered, his rough hand reaching out to caress my cheek. 

I nuzzled into his hand, feeling a need to have this contact. His thumb wiping away my tears that remained in trails on my face. 

He removed his hand suddenly, bringing his thumb to his mouth, tasting the moisture that he had collected. "Those are definitely real, my god,"

I choked up a chuckle and a small smile. "So it seems,"

"Are you alright?" 

"I am, I think, thanks to Sergeant Drake, and now I thank you as well," 

Artherton burst into the room without any warning prior. "Inspector, there has been a kidnappin', Tenter Street, Jackson's wife,"

Jackson's eyes grew large. She had cast him out and he had long since chosen to live with me, but that did not me he had stopped caring for her and her safety. 

"We need to go to Tenter Street, immediately," I said without question. This investigation was important, especially based on what Artherton had written down. 

As soon as he left the room Jackson placed both of his hands on my face, wiping the last of my tears away before kissing me softly on the lips. "Let's save her, dammit,"


	13. I Can't Stop Progress, I Don't Want To

This was all growing quite large, the investigation surrounding Susan. Her disappearance, recovery, and her second disappearance of her own accord left us seeking the assistance of others to solve the missing pieces of the puzzle. In the midst of everything, Jackson and I saw little of each other from an intimate standpoint and, what was worse, we allowed ourselves to push any thoughts of Jedediah Shine out of our minds.

As we discovered new details about the case, new people also became involved. Jane Cobden, councilwoman, was suddenly a compelling interest since she knew of the group of women suffering from phossy jaw, a condition the that the match girls often were afflicted with due to their unfortunate exposure to the chemicals involved in making certain cigarettes. They had came to her for help that she could not fully provide. Now, matters had gotten worse. 

At least, Jane was good company. And, throughout this strange case, she was able to fill the emotional void left from my lack of interaction with Jackson.

Jane and I walked around the streets of Whitechapel, enjoying the sunshine that blessed the city. I had a feeling she may have fancied me to some extent, but I was never certain. I needed her companionship, however, and planned to do my best not to hurt her in any way.

"Mr. Reid, why on earth are you so distant this afternoon?" She asked, spinning the handle of her parasol in her dainty, gloved hands. 

"I did not realise I was, my apologies," I said, looking down at her. 

"It is all fine, I suppose that everyone is entitled to a day where they separate themselves from reality." She replied with a light laugh. 

"I still apologise, regardless,"

She turned to walking backwards in front of me. Her free spirit and natural need to rebel against the norms of society was exciting. It made being in her presence much more enjoyable. 

"No need for apologies," She smiled. "None at all, but I will be an ear to lend if ever there is something you need to talk about, I will not judge you,"

I took a deep breath. "There are some things that are better left unspoken, Miss Cobden."

"Please, call me Jane,"

"Jane," I said her name for good measure.

"And, for your information, Inspector, there are a few things in this world that are better left unsaid, very few,"

I sighed. A part of me trusted her completely. If two women who hated Jackson and I and were able to keep the information to themselves then I did not see why a woman who did not share in the hatred could not be informed. The weight it kept on my shoulders in situations like this was enough to drive me to drink.

"I, unfortunately, beg to differ," I muttered, my eyes darting down to the bricks beneath us.

"Try, Inspector, do try,"

I shook my head. "I cannot, it is far too great to just tell someone that I have not even known for very long."

"Please, I promise you can trust me with whatever it is. I am your friend, or at the very least would like to consider myself one of your friends."

"Then not outside, I cannot," I said before grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the dark part of the pub that Jackson had taken me to when I had ran after him down the street.

I pulled the chair out for her to sit down. She thanked me and looked right into my eyes. She squinted a bit, questioning the true madness that was brewing right behind them in my brain.

"A pub is a better place to discuss secrets then outside?" She asked, verbally questioning me this time.

"In here, everyone is so involved with their own conversations that they do not have time to listen to others."

"There certainly is a large amount of people in this place for this time of day," She remarked.

I glanced around, confused. In my opinion it was no more occupied than it usually was.

"Jane, if I tell you what is bothering me, if I spill this sensitive information, do you swear to keep it to yourself, taking it to your grave?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes, yes, of course, you can trust me,"

I grabbed both of her hands from across the table. "I believe I may be considered a homosexual, I have an attraction to men, well, one man really, but it is all sort of the same."

Her jaw dropped before she managed a smile. "Good, I thought it was going to be something so much worse,"

"You do not find this worse?"

"No, even I have had feelings, tendencies, towards women from time to time. I believe it is natural otherwise it wouldn't happen." She explained.

"Here I thought this was going to end in despair,"

"You worry too much. So, is the man you are attracted to the special someone in your life?"

I nodded, but I did not elaborate. I kept Jackson's name in the dark for his protection. I would go down for my crimes if we were discovered, he would not.

***

When Jedediah was released everyone learned that the only reason he was in the house because he was trying to make a point. Anyone with eyes knew that he loved women and only women. He was going out of his way to take down H Division. Sly, creative techniques. He knew more than we could ever grasp.

I tried not to dwell on Shine too much, but found myself unable to think of much else. I needed to know how much was based on fact or simply rumor. It ripped at me, constantly.

The situation had Jackson a complete mess. Not only was his wife playing both sides, assisting the law and her kidnappers, but he also had to worry about an Inspector from another Division. Any time we were alone I could instantly discern that he was champing at the bit to make a move at someone, something.

His newfound outlook and attitude transformed me into something quite similar to a slave or servant. I was already so quick to bend to his whim that this became almost routine as I only wanted him to be happy. From his happiness I was guaranteed my own.

"I had a dream last night, a good one," Jackson whispered into my ear while we laid in bed during the early hours of the morning.

I yanked the covers over the both of us, a chill settling onto my sweat covered body. "What was the dream about?"

"Eh, I shouldn't tell ya," He chuckled. "You will only think that I am being ridiculous,"

"I honestly doubt that, Homer,"

He moved closer. "I dreamt that we moved far away from this place, living in a wooded area like Michigan, just the two of us, living off of the land,"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "That is what you want?"

"I'll take anything that winds me up with you, but I happen to think some place where no one lived, but us would be absolutely incredible."

I could not push the lush, vivid imagery from my head of an untamed forest dipped in the most vibrant of greens. A cabin for us to dwell in, spend the rest of our likely numbered days. I could honestly say the idea was enticing.

"You are far more intelligent then anyone would want to hear," I whispered.

"Is that so? Must've been Drake calling me useless again. Believe me, darlin', I don't typically listen to any of his or anyone else's, for that matter, nonsense."

"Good to hear," I mumbled, finding it hard to resist running my hands along his pale skin in the dim lighting.

He caught me by the wrist before I could continue. He brought my hand up to his mouth, pressing soft kisses against my palm. When he stopped, he interlocked our fingers, squeezing my hand tightly. "Nothing I wouldn't do to keep these hands safe,"

Those words stopped my heart. The skipped beats resulted from his tone and his true magic. I had known for such a long time how I felt for him, how he felt for me, but when he spoke in such ways I found it cemented it. It drove me to the brink, but never in a bad way.

Regardless of what happened with Shine, or even with Susan, I was determined to make Jackson's dreams a reality.

***

"That sound, a bit deafening, isn't it?" Drake spoke at a barely audible level while he looked out onto the street at all of the frantic people running about in a frenzy as they attempted to clear the streets.

A siren like sound blared, drowning out the noises caused by the heavy rain and thunder far off in the distance. I found it unnecessary, wondering why London had chosen now to blast Whitechapel with such discomfort. It was a terrible hour, as well, as night was not long ahead.

"I am interested to learn the reason behind it," I spoke in a loud voice, hoping he would be able to understand.

"At first, I thought it was some sort of warning for the storm, but now I am not so certain,"

"I believe this is police action, their are detectives from other divisions in the area, stepping over their boundaries." I sighed. "With Shine no longer behind bars, and his never ending desire to strike me down, I always expect the worst."

"Because of your relationship?"

"Precisely, which is why I am now going to hunt Jackson down, I have not seen him yet today,"

"All day?"

"Do not question it, I am already slipping into a strange state of fear,"

Without warning, another voice joined the conversation. It was Jackson, my Jackson. "All that over lil' ol' me?"

I turned toward him, knowing I was unable to keep from smiling no matter what condition he was in. "And just where have you been while the rest of us were working to keep Whitechapel safe and sane?"

"I was out, working to keep Whitechapel safe and sane,"

"Oh,"

He walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "By the way, it is not the most effective form of law enforcement and protection if all of the detectives are indoors, watching everything happen,"

I took the rare opportunity to playfully slug him. He buckled over slightly. I had put just a tad bit more force behind the punch than he expected. I chuckled, he deserved it.

Jackson regained his balanced and pulled me up against him, wrapping his arms around my waist again. He quickly kissed me with all of the heat of fire and the passion of true love.

Drake swiftly moved to the door, slamming it closed so any remaining officers would be unable to see the careless exchange of lusty kisses we engaged in. I watched him shaking his head out of the corner of my eyes. It amused me, but I could not be bothered with being careful at the moment.

Jackson broke the kiss. "That reminds me, Reid, are you aware that most of K Division is outside?"

"Does that include Shine?" I asked, figuring that I already knew the answer.

"Of course, caught him on my way here from Tenter street,"

"What business did you have there?"

"Susan had a package for me, I arranged to have it back in my possession after we took her home the other afternoon." He explained.

"Should I be concerned at all?"

"No," He smiled. "You should be excited," 


	14. Will These Broken Wings Take Me?

The next day the siren, a horn of sorts, was sounded off again. This time it was by Shine who had miraculously positioned himself near the window of my office. He was determined to have a confrontation with me, or at the very least someone from my team.

I ignored the sound for as long as my sanity allowed me. When I could no longer handle the noise hellbent on penetrating the deepest extent of my ears I went outside. I was going to end this. 

"Excuse me, but is there not a long list of things that need to be taken care of under your jurisdiction?" I asked, arms crossed.

He smiled, wicked and full of spite. "Why, I am not sure? I do not believe that there is, which would mean, I can do whatever I do so please, wherever I please."

"I could get a warrant, have your removed, have Aberline remove you,"

"I doubt that you have the balls to do something like that, speaking of which, where are you keeping your pet dog and the American?"

"That is simply none of your business,"

"Oh, but I have decided that it is," He smirked, more wickedness infecting the expression.

I resisted smacking him across the face. The smug look he displayed only made it that much more difficult. I could not believe how much I was able to hate another human being. 

"Play your childish games with your siren system elsewhere, people have work to do and cannot afford to listen to your nonsense. Leave! Now!" I shouted.

"Please, please make me, I would enjoy it oh so much," Shine said with a wink.

I snapped. I grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt, yanking him up towards me. "I fucking will," I whispered before throwing him down on the ground. I shut off the device, throwing it down to the ground on top of him, as well. I spat in his direction before returning to my office. He just wiped his face and laughed. I had plenty of reasons to believe that the man was incredibly unwell.

I sat down at my desk and cradled my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and tried to find peace. Too often I was put in this position and I absolutely despised it.

Drake came into the room in his usual way and sat across from me. He looked concerned, which I believed was because of what transpired outside. I was certainly going to be in trouble with this one.

"I think I need to see Jackson," I muttered.

"I think you need to see Aberline and warn him of what you did first," Drake told me.

I nodded. "This is getting quite a bit more ridiculous than I had previously anticipated,"

"Well, certainly you did not think throwing Shine on the ground was going to help the situation, did you?"

"I did not, he just...pushed me past the breaking point," I sighed. "He does that,"

"Which is probably the very thing that he wanted from you, he wanted you to make the first move, become a threat to him,"

Drake was far more brilliant than I ever acknowledged. He was always the braun, even though he did have brains. I needed to allow more utilization of my team's talents. His insight was useful.

"All the more reason for me to find Jackson," 

"What is he going to do about this? I mean, besides punching Shine in the face?"

"He will calm me down," I took another deep breath. "He needs to help me,"

"I feel like this is just an excuse for you to be alone in your home with him,"

"Honestly, I do not need an excuse to be alone with him in my home,"

Drake threw his hands up and walked out of my office. 

I might have been a terrible person. I was not incredibly certain on that fact, however.

I quickly thought of a legitimate reason for leaving work in the middle of the day and I most definitely hoped that Jackson was home as well so that I could be near him. If Shine was still outside, I might have even let him follow me.

***

I had never rushed home quite so fast. My heart was racing and my entire body was drenched in sweat. I was not prepared to desire something so much that I was willing to go through such great lengths to get to it, home rather, while running weak kneed. 

Shine was not on Leman Street when I left. At least, he was no where I could see him at the time I departed. I did not rule out him coming along some ways behind me, but I did not particularly care.

"Jackson! Jackson!" I shouted, checking every room for my live-in love. 

"Reid?" He called back. "You're home?"

I followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen where, to my surprise, I found him almost completely naked. My eyes widened, a mixture of both amusement and shock within them.

He turned toward me, allowing me a better look at his lean, muscled frame I had come to worship during the course of our relationship. It was then that I realised that he had a bucket of water by his feet and appeared to be tending to a wound. 

"What happened?" I asked.

He pointed at the gash on the side of his leg. "Would you believe that I actually fell down the stairs?"

"No, not really," I replied.

"Okay, so, I was not alone when it happened, shock was actually what propelled me to trip and subsequently...fall, causing this injury you see on my right calve,"

"Who else was here?"

"Rose,"

I squinted. I had a difficult time not feeling any envy toward the woman he used to share a bed with. "Why was she here?"

"She needs my help, our help, she is with child and..."

I stopped him. "Your child?"

"I sincerely doubt that considering how long I have been with you," 

"I apologise, I should not have said that. So, you say that she is with child and needs your help, what about that made you fall?"

"The news of her pending motherhood. Initially, because I, like you, thought the child might have been mine until the timeframe was outlined. She is just as terrified."

"I can understand that. She is unwed, formally from a line of work that would not support her should she have to return as long as she has the child, and she is not of very high means, unfortunately. Does she know who the father is?"

"Exactly, and no, which is why she intends to give up her child," Jackson continued.

"I do not believe I am still following, where do you come in?" I asked.

"She wondered if, maybe, nothing is set in stone, you would be interested in taking care of the child as your own," He explained further.

Instantly, I was flooded with memories of my daughter and the day I lost her when that ship sank. I missed her every day. The idea of another child had never crossed my mind, especially as my marriage fell to pieces. This child was a second chance, but now that I had no wife and a sinking feeling of trying to replace the daughter I knew was still alive I could not help the strange idea that I did not deserve this and was not capable of it, either.

"She wants me to care for the child? I am rarely home enough now, how could I possibly care for an infant?"

Jackson, still very much mostly naked, stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head against my chest. "You must have forgotten, you have me," 

"You are going to leave your position as police surgeon so that you can care for the child when I am away? How very domesticated?"

He took a hand up my arm, caressed my cheek, and flipped my hat off of my head and onto the floor. He chuckled, probably because I made a face at him.

Suddenly, his lips were on my neck, my jaw, teasing me gently.

I moved my hands to his hips, moving him up against me, holding him tightly. It was not long before I could not focus on anything, but how aroused he made me feel. It was only aided by the fact that he was aroused as well.

"You are not going to answer me?" I asked. He caught me by the mouth in response.

When the kiss ended, he laced his fingers with mine and lead me into the family room. I had a quick flashback to the last time we had made love in that particular room, when Emily came in during the climax. I was immediately excited about our upcoming encounter. 

"On your KNEES, Reid," He demanded.

I obliged.

He stroked his hard prick a few times before shoving it in my face. I took the length of his shaft into my mouth. I used one hand to tease him and the other to assist me with what my mouth was doing.

He moaned in response, bucking his hips a little. I was doing what he pleased, but I was some how in control. I decided just how fast or slow I was willing to go. I rather enjoyed the bit of power I was allowed. I think at some point, I would want more.

He stopped me. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me down. He dropped onto the floor beside me, watching me with a careful eye.

I stared up at him, waiting. He smiled. He seemed much too amused by what was happening. More than once he pretended that he was going to touch me, only he did not. He wanted to be sure I was aware of his dominance.

"Jackson," I sighed. 

"Yes, Reid?" 

"If you do not do something, I shall have to return to work," 

He smiled, rolling on top of me and quickly tearing at my clothes. "Remind me to ask you why you were home so early after we are done,"

"Perhaps," I whispered before kissing his wonderful lips.

Before another thought could enter my mind, Jackson's mouth was on my manhood, ensuring it was as hard as it could possibly be.

"Turn over, Mister Inspector," He chuckled.

Once more, I obliged him. I was not sure if there was a legitimate reason as to why this time, but I knew that it was directly linked with just how aroused I had been. I wanted him. I craved him. Everything that this was. I could sacrifice a chance at the power if pleasure was long and scintillating. 

He pulled me up onto my knees. He pressed kisses against my backside, occasionally adding in liberal use of his teeth and tongue. I shuddered every time his fingers explored new regions of my body. There was no way that I could hold out much longer.

That magnificently wonderful tongue of his found harmony in a spot that had been yearning for attention. I cried out, the moan killing me all the way down as new, exciting shivers traveled by way of my spine. 

He let out a familiar, almost primitive growl of sorts. I inhaled deeply in anticipation for what I imagined would be slightly painful.

His right hand came down hard on my ars. Again and again, until he had me whimpering.

"Fuck me," I mumbled, somehow in the midst of all the other noises I was making.

"My apologies, Reid, I'm not so sure that I caught that one," He taunted.

"FUCK ME!" I shouted.

He got the message that time, grabbing my hips and pulling me back. He slammed his hard cock inside of me, hitting every spot that drove me crazy in the process. He thrust into me harder every time he pulled out. The warmth from his body crawled up inside of me, holding still while he took me like I was a woman in a brothel. 

The tight feeling increased, tingles flaring up around my abdomen. Before I could say anything, the room began spinning and my heart rate soared to infinite heights that would probably terrify a traditional man of medicine. 

Jackson quickly pulled out of me. He turned me over again, onto my back, spreading my legs further apart before pushing his throbbing prick back inside. As he picked up the pace his hand drifted down to my cock, stroking me into my own completion. 

Once more, that mouth found new ways to tease me. His tongue danced across my nipples, traced a trail along my jaw until his teeth could torment my ears. A type of torture I could live with forever.

His cock hit my prostate. Once, twice, three times. My back arched as I released into his hand and all over my body.

"Jacksonnn!" I shouted as my body went through the phases of my orgasm. 

He thrust deeply a few more times before pulling out and spilling all over my in ribbons of white. 

He collapsed down beside me in the moments after. "Damn, Reid,"

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

He leaned up on his shoulder. "Not one thing. I'll tell you what, though, I am finding that you look so much sexier when you are all destroyed."

"I am unsure if this is a compliment or an insult," I chuckled, knowing full well the intent of what he said.

"An insult, obviously, since it was coming from me," He continued to joke.

"It is the late afternoon and we are lying on the floor, naked, in the middle of the room," 

Jackson sat upright and looked down at me. "What is your point, Reid?"

"You find it wise to bring a child into this environment?"

"Actually, yes, I do,"


	15. This Madness You Require

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two or three chapters(depending on how I divide them up) have been such a riot. I can't wait to share them. And, even more so, cannot wait to spawn off of this an idea suggested to me, as well as one I came upon myself while watching the third season. I hope it ends well.

"There is a woman here to see you," Were the first words spoke to me when I arrived at the station house. 

"A woman? Which one?" I asked.

Atherton's eyebrows raised. "Do you have multiple women that it could be?" 

"Potentially, yes, there are multiple women that it could very well be," I told him.

"Well, well, I never would have imagined that of you," He chuckled. "Wait till the boys hear about their fearless leader, the ladies man."

"That is not important, do not spread that information around,"

"Right? Okay. Shall I send her to your office when you are settled in?"

"Yes, yes, of course,"

Not even ten minutes after I entered my office a lovely woman joined me with all of the propriety and grace of a well mannered aristocrat. I gestured for her to sit down, which she did in a similar way.

Once I was truly settled in, I actually looked her in the eyes for the first time. This brunette woman had beautiful grey blue eyes that were so clearly full of pain. They were incredible. They were also strangely familiar. I almost felt as if I knew her.

"Inspector, I would very much appreciate your help in finding my sister. She has been missing for three days now and not one person has been able to assist me in the search," She began. "I did not know where else to turn."

I cleared my throat. This was actually a slightly interesting case. "Alright, where was the last place that your sister was seen?"

She pursed her lips. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the door. For a moment, I thought that she was going to leave, but instead she locked the door and made sure that no one could see a thing. 

When she returned to her chair, I found myself entranced by her eyes once more. I could not figure out why she appeared so familiar. It haunted me in ways that I did not understand at all. I wanted to know why.

"Edmund, you have not changed one bit, well, you are a bit more stiff, but I would be as well if I chose the career path you so bravely did. Imagine my surprise to find you the Detective Inspector in Whitechapel when it was always assumed that you would be like me." She blurted out, laughing a little at the end, stirring up even more confusion within my head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look into my eyes, Edmund, you have known something was going on beneath your nose from the moment that I walked into your office."

I had been looking into her eyes so I did not know why she had told me to do so. However, I certainly did not know much more about her other than her eyes being wonderful and that I recognised them on some level. 

"I apologise, Miss, but I do not recall who you are,"

She began fiddling with her hair. Her fingers slid up underneath her hairline as she pulled back, removing what I now knew to be a wig. This action revealed a much shorter, more masculine style of hair. This woman had far more secrets than I previously imagined.

For one thing, I was now able to establish that she was in fact a man. A man who had known me from before I was part of Whitechapel's law enforcement. I suspected this was also long before my marriage. 

The kind of person I had been before, in my younger days. The days when I tormented boys, because they tormented me.

The small statured man in front of me had been my friend. His size had lead to many of his problems with our peers. I remembered him perfectly. He was kind, friendly, and much stronger than he ever appeared. 

He had been my only real friend, in fact.

"Maxwell Douglas," I said, surprised that name had left my lips again.

"Is that expression of pure, untouched shock ever going to leave your face?" He asked.

"Eventually, I do hope," I mumbled.

He walked around my desk, easily maneuvering around in the dress. He placed his small hands on my shoulders, squeezing lightly. His head was lowered right beside mine. For some reason, I was completely content with it.

"I have missed you all these years, it is so nice to see your handsome face again," He whispered.

"I have missed you, as well. I certainly did not ever expect to see you again. You do look wonderful. However, I must ask, what is your reasoning for dressing in the guise of a woman?"

"I dress as a woman to make my money, in the same way a woman in a cathouse would do, there are plenty of men in London who fancy someone a bit more like me, more than you would think,"

"You are a rent boy then, a tart, a...my goodness,"

"The money is good, I need it, so I do this to get buy so I am able to do the kinds of things that I very much enjoy," He told me.

"Obviously, you enjoy the company of men," I sighed. "Such bold things to say to someone who could arrest you for indecency, for sodomy."

He stood back up, straight as a board, but his hands never left my shoulders. "Now, that is a silly thing to say, because you will not do that considering that it would go against how you actually feel."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked in an artificially agitated tone.

"Because, even after all of this time, I believe that I know you," He said, dragging a finger along my jaw. 

The new physical contact left me with a slight tingle in its wake. Maxwell was a uniquely gorgeous woman, and from what I recalled had been decent in appearance as a young man. If his current state was any indication, he was still quite attractive. I was sup surprised by his visit today that I was unsure if this sensation had been from that or an underlying attraction I had not been prepared for.

"Max..." I drifted off, unable to complete the sentence forming in my brain.

"Shhh...I know you, Edmund Reid, I know you," He muttered, a hint of seductiveness in his breathy tone.

"My police surgeon...my medic...my American...my Jackson..."

"What?" Maxwell said, looking deep into my eyes as if he could see all of my soul.

"I have a live in, my beloved, he lives with me," I said with too much ease.

He bit his bottom lip. Then that would mean that you are exactly how I imagined, just in a more respectable career."

"I was not always, I was married once. I had a daughter. My life seemed to be quite average, really."

"Believe me, if it was who you were when you were young, you always were," He smiled. "Deviations aside,"

"Hm," Of course, my thoughts went directly to what kind of life I would have lived that would have placed me in a situation similar to his. The idea of my life had I never met Emily, never had Mathilda, never became the Detective Inspector of Whitechapel, never hired Jackson into H Division.

I shuddered. There were some parts of my life that I could have easily done without, Jackson was not one of them. I loved him too much to want to experience a world without him. Then again, had I fallen into the arms of Maxwell, instead I might have very easily been just as happy, not even knowing the slightest difference.

Maxwell leaned against my desk, lifting his high heeled boot and placing it in my chair between my legs. He made me dangerously nervous, even though I knew nothing too serious would occur on the grounds that I would be monogamous with Jackson. There was still an unfortunate air of temptation I had not been prepared for.

I took a deep breath. I made the mistake of looking into his wonderfully blue eyes again, finding myself taken aback. My only childhood friend was sitting in front of me on a desk covered in what many would have labeled organized chaos. This was someone I never thought I would ever see again and now that I had, I was doing nothing about it.

He bit his bottom lip again, an action that was inadvertently very sexualized by his well painted lips. "Your live in, Jackson was his name? He is a very lucky man, anyone would be lucky to have you."

In a split second my world had dissolved all around me. The most primal parts of me took over that instant, grabbing the slender waist in the tight purple dress. I stood up, my body against his, my breathing labored. His scent was strangely intoxicating. I could have taken him right there in my office with ease. A sick part of me considered doing just that.

My face was merely centimeters from his. I could feel the heat of his breath.

I moved one hand away from his petite waist, grabbing the back of his ash brown coloured hair and yanking his head back to expose his pale neck. My desire to bite down and taste his smooth skin that was most likely doused in some floral fragrance that would drive another man wild. However, it was not his feminine attributes that drew me to him. I was much more interested in the parts of him that made him a man.

"My! Edmund!" He cried out, latching onto my hair before wrapping his slim arms around me. He soon did the same with his legs, pulling me flush against him. I could feel all of him.

I almost kissed him, but I was good enough not to do so. I resisted. Two chilling thoughts pressed there way into the front of my mind, keeping me at bay, from making a mistake. For one, I was still very certain of my love for Jackson no matter who offered themselves to me. For another, it was beginning to piece together how strange Maxwell's arrival was considering the problems Shine had caused recently.

I remembered where Shine's arrest happened. I remember the reports. There were good chances that this was somehow related. There could have very well been money and scheming involved.

"What is wrong, Edmund?" He asked.

"My apologies, Maxwell, but it is still to another that I pledge my loyalty. It is his love that has kept me of sound mind throughout my recent troubles. It is his love that has made me whole again. Temptations aside, this cannot happen again. Be my friend, if you do so please, but do not think it will ever be more than that." I explained.

His expression was one of small shock. "That changed quickly, did I do something wrong?"

"In another life, perhaps this would be our life, but it is not. That is just the case. I was not myself a moment ago."

I walked around my desk and toward the door. The small space of my office was sure to destroy me if I remained inside of it. I escaped, heading down toward the dead room where I had hoped Jackson resided. 

A few steps behind me was Maxwell. His wig was back on as he trailed me through the station house. I attempted to keep him from following me, but even with gestures he continued along. 

"Stop! Please!" I shouted before entering the dead room. "Just for a moment."

Maxwell did just that, allowing me some solace. Jackson looked up from the body he was examining. My heart skipped a beat from the way he looked at me. 

"You look a little flushed, Reid,"

I did not say a thing. My eyes locked onto his as I moved across the room toward him. He raised his eyebrows, quickly wiping his hands on his apron in preparation. 

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall. I pressed my lips against his, fiery passion tangling our tongues together as they had before. There was not a single soul in the world that I would want to experience this with beside him for as long as I lived. 

"Fuck! REID!" Jackson shouted when we parted to breathe. "You achin' to kill me with that mouth of yours?"

I pressed my forehead against his. "Never, I'll only ever breathe life into you, never take it,"

"Ain't that weirdly sweet," He chuckled. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"I never did find out about the item that you procured from Susan..."

He fell completely still. I turned to look at the cause, finding Maxwell standing in the threshold with a smug expression on his face. This was the last way I wanted the situation to turn out. 

"Who is that?" Jackson asked, eyes wide.

"Uh...this is Maxwell, a childhood friend of mine, he dresses as a woman for his work." I quickly explained.

"You don't say? Hm? Well, to each their own. Very convincing, by the way."

With my previous thoughts and this current encounter, things were certainly shaping up to be rather interesting. 


End file.
